You Gave Me A Promise
by Yukiko-Atsuke
Summary: alice regresa despues de 11 años a tokio con un gran odio ante 2 personas¿ cuales seran esas dos personas?¿llegara a superarlas? no se sabe o ¿ se enamorara de una persona a la cual jusga mal? descubranlo
1. el regreso de una amiga

Una mañana cualquiera en el colegio, 3 chicas se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela hablando sobre cosas como que el uniforme ya lo mejoraron y cosas así

Runo: lo único que me gusta de los uniformes son los chalecos pero estas corbatas las odio-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo mizaki ella tiene 17 años va en segundo de prepa ella es alta, delgada, pelo largo y lacio de color azul siempre lo trae con dos colitas altas y sus ojos son color azules

Julie: pues a mí me gusta todo ya que pues son únicos a ningún colegio se les ocurrió el que el uniforme fuera una blusa de manga larga de botones con el chaleco negro, la falda a la medida que quisieras pero que fuera de tablones negra y calcetas blancas y zapatos escolares-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie mikamoto edad 17 ella es alta, delgada, morena, de ojos azul fuerte cabello largo y medio lacio y siempre lo trae con una cola de caballo alta de lado

Mira: pues tienes razón son mejores estos uniformes son mas de colegio-dijo con un tono serio

Mira clay edad 17 ella es alta, delgada, ojos azules de pelo medio corto y rojizo

Julie: a mi encantan-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto vieron que chan una de sus amigas iba corriendo hasta ellas

Chan: chicas volvió-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: quien volvió chan-dijo con un tono de intriga

Chan: allice volvió-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie, mira y runo: queeeee-dijeron con un tono alegre

Chan: está en la entrada de la escuela hablando con el director-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto las chicas corrieron para ir con su amiga, cuando vieron si era ella

Julie: ALICE-grito muy alegre mientras corría a abrazarla

Alice: julie-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice guehabich ella es una chica alta, delgada, blanca de ojos color marrón y cabello largo naranja y ondulado

Julie: regresaste savia que ibas a regresar-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Director: bueno alice ellas te mostraran la escuela te ver luego-dijo mientras se retiraba a su oficina

Alice: chicas me da mucho gusto el verlas otra vez-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: guau alice ya te creció el cabello-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: si me tardo bastante pero me creció-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: y como te fueron en esos 11 años que no nos vimos-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: pues bien estuve recorriendo el mundo Francia, los Ángeles entre otros-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: nos alegra que estés aquí-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: lo malo es que debiste a ver escogido otro colegio ya que aquí esta koana-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ya no le temo a esa tipa-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: y porque decidiste llegar a casi mediados de semestre-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: mi mamá quiso que estudiara a mediados de semestre y además mi mamá quiso hacer una pausa de tantos viajes-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: entonces vamos a volver a ser el grupo dinámico-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: creo que si julie-dijo mientras sonreía levemente

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN EL SALON

Maestra: muy bien alumnos hoy les tengo una nueva compañera adelante-dijo con un tono serio

Todos los chicos se había quedado casi babeando el pupitre al ver que linda era la chica nueva

Julie: lo savia alice siempre ah sido tan linda que vuelve locos a los chicos ya quiero que des troné a koana- pensó mientras que veía a los chicos

Maestra: muy bien preséntate-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno me llamo alice gehabich tengo 17 años soy de Moscú y los últimos 11 años eh viajado por el mundo y pues espero hacer amigos-dijo con un tono alegre

Maestra: bueno siéntate junto a runo-dijo mientras la señalaba

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN RESESO

Mira: valla alice si que los dejaste a los chicos con la boca abierta alice-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: si jamás lo había visto tan idiotizados y me hubiera gustado tomarles una foto pero la maestra no permite celulares en clase-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: chicas chicas miren son son o por dios son los chicos más guapos del colegio ace grit, dan kuzo, Billy gilvert, baron y el guapísimo shun kazami-dijo casi cayéndosele la baba

Alice: no se que les ven a esos chicos son solamente unos chicos cretino y normales-dijo con un tono serio- y el que se ve más cretino es ese de cabello negro-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: pues son guapos y son los más populares del colegio-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: hay dios se me olvidaba tengo que ir a hacer la audición-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: que audición-dijo con un tono de intriga

Mira: a la audición de la obra del príncipe de corazón de hielo-dijo con un tono alegre-quieres venir a ver-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: bueno vamos-dijo mientras la acompañaba

De pronto vieron que había alguien bailando y cantando la canción de mi delirio de anahi y para colmo era koana que bailaba de una forma seductora y cantaba pues bien

Mira: hay demonios ya estuvo que ya no conseguí el papel que quería-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: cual querías-dijo con un tono de intriga

Mira: a la chica que es la amiga del amigo del príncipe-dijo con un tono serio

Allice: pues suerte-dijo con un tono serio

Maestra: muy bien koana sigue mira clay-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: aquí estoy-dijo mientras subía al escenario

Mira comenzó a cantar la canción de Belinda la de dopomania, alice solo la miraba como cantaba y bailaba para alice le parecía que lo hacía bien cuando ella sintió que….

Koana: hola alice que largo esta tu cabello-dijo mientras agarraba el cabello de alice

Alice se volteo de inmediato dándole la cara

Alice: que quieres koana-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: solo saludarte y decirte que pues qué bien que te haya crecido el cabello ya que pues así podemos jugar otra vez-dijo mientras sonreía malignamente

Alice: ya no me das miedo koana que quede en claro ya no soy la misma chica que conociste a los 6 años-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: pues vas a recuperarme el miedo gallinita-dijo mientras se iba

Maestra: muy bien mira ya nadie queda verdad-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: si yo quiero hacer la audición-dijo mientras iba hasta el escenario

Maestra: tu nombre-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: soy alice guhabich-dijo con un tono serio

Maestra: ok empieza-dijo con un tono serio

Canción: You Gave Me A Promise

The waves are crashing down on me  
But I know that this cannot be the end, be the end...  
But I know that this cannot be the end, be the end...  
Right now I feel like copping out  
Will You hold me up, if I just say  
That I will stay

I will hold on to this hope that I have  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'll push through this moment, I'll never give up  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'm so tired that I can't stand

But I know that time will heal this heart, heal this heart...

With every door that's slamming shut  
A new one's there to lead me where You are.. where You are

I will hold on to this hope that I have  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'll push through this moment, I'll never give up  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'm so tired that I can't stand

You, You call out to me  
You're just out of reach  
But I'm closing in  
I'm still going, still believing in Your word

I will hold on to this hope that I have  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'll push through this moment, I'll never give up  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise 

I will hold on to this hope that I have  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise  
I'll push through this moment, I'll never give up  
You gave me a promise  
You gave me a promise 

Maestro: muy bien hasta ahora la mejores que eh escuchado son mira y tu niña bueno ya no queda nadie así que mañana pondré las listas bueno pues gracias y buena suerte-dijo con un tono serio

Mira y alice salieron del auditorio muy felices

Mira: alice jamás te había escuchado cantar y eres genial-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: pues ya sabes la práctica

AL OTRO DIA

En la mañana todos estaban amontonados alumnos que habían ido a hacer la prueba

Mira y alice se metieron entre mucha gente para ver qué papel les había tocado de pronto mira dio un grito pero no cualquier grito si no uno de alegría

Mira: conseguí el papel de la chica que va a besar a ace grit siiiii-dijo con mucha alegría

Alice seguía buscando cuando de pronto vio que le había tocado el estelar la chica que se enamora del príncipe de corazón de hielo, alice se salió de entre tanta gente y vio a mira saltando

Alice: cual conseguiste-dijo con un tono de intriga

Mira: me toco el papel que quería ahora voy a besar a ace grit-dijo con mucha alegría

Alice: que solo para eso quería ese papel-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: siii y a ti cual te toco-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: el estelar femenino-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: no puede ser vas a besar a shun kazami-grito de alegría

De pronto muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo a alice con mucho coraje

Koana: con que te toco el estelar justo el que quería-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: aso se significa que soy mejor que tu koana-dijo con un tono de burla

Koana: ahora veras-dijo mientras la jalaba del cabello

Alice y koana comenzaron a pelear y nadie las detenía solo gritaban

Totos: PELEA PELEA

De pronto las amigas de koana le dieron unas tijeras

Koana: espero que hayas aprovechado tu cabello porque se va otra vez-dijo mientras agarraba el cabello de alice

CONTINUARA…


	2. quedo en claro?

Koana estaba a punto de cortarle el pelo a alice cuando de pronto

Shun: KOANA YA VASTA-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: shun yo la verdad es que…..-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: solo suelta esas tijeras y deja a la chica-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: perdón shun pero esta vez no te voy ah hacer coso-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto koana estaba a punto de ya cortarle el cabello a alice cuando ella le pego un puñetazo dejándola en el piso casi inconsciente

Alice: ahora quien está en el piso-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Ace: no puede ser ella solo quería que koana se descuidara para pegarle-dijo con un tono serio

Billy: en este colegio creo que va a ver una nueva chica mandona-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: yo no sé pero esa chica izo justo lo que yo le quiero hacer a koana pegarle un puñetazo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: koana como coño se te ocurre cortarle el cabello a esa chica que ni te izo nada-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: shun esa chica está loca-dijo mientras se levantaba

Shun: eso no es cierto koana ella solo se defendía de una tipa sicótica-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: shun no me digas loca yo que te amo y tu no me quieres-dijo mientras intentaba abrazarlo

Shun: a mí no me gustan las tipas sicóticas que le pegan a las otras o les cortar el cabello según tu para eliminar a la competencia-dijo mientras esquivaba el abrazo de koana

Koana: no shun yo la verdad te amo y yo no estoy sicótica bueno solo por ti pero solo lo hago para que tu y yo estemos justos-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: ya koana olvídate de que alguna vez va a haber algo entre tu y yo porque eso no va a suceder nunca-dijo con un tono serio

Shun, Billy, ace y dan se fueron dejando a koana muy enojada por lo sucedido

Koana: ya estuvo alice esto si es una guerra vamos a ver quien se gana a shun-dijo con un tono como de novela

EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS

Alice se encontraba peinándose ya que koana la había despeinado toda

Alice: esa tipa cada año que cumple es un aumento de locura-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: alice lamento no haberte ayudado pero es que pues yo no savia como-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: no te preocupes mira de por si prefiero que me hagan daño a mi que a mis amigas-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: apúrate que tenemos que ir a ensayar-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ya termine-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: no crees que mejor te pongo maquillaje es que se te nota un golpe-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok pónmelo-dijo con un tono serio

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL AUDITORIO

Ace: valla shun si que fue genial como le aclaraste las cosas a koana-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: pues para que mentir le voy a decir si claro amo a las sicóticas como tú y vivir lo que me resta de la prepa de un modo terrible no gracias prefiero aclararle las cosas-dijo con un tono serio

Maestra: muy bien chicos vamos a empezar con la primera escena muy vienen la primera escena la princesa conoce al príncipe en un parque-dijo con un tono serio-muy bien suban rápido y a ensayar-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice y shun y los demás comenzaron a ensayar después de unos cuantos minutos les salió y fueron a la segunda escena en la que shun y alice cantaban

Maestra: ok bueno y les salió ahora cántenla y actúen ok-dijo con un tono alegre

Canción: cuando yo te vi

Alice:

Cuando yo te vi

El tiempo desapareció

Ya nada fue lo mismo para mi

Cuando yo te vi

El mundo se detuvo ahí

& el infinito es poco para describirte a ti

Déjame soñar despierta

Déjame creer que si

El amo existe, que el amor se siente así

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

Que es lo que paso?

De pronto todo ha sucedido

Sueño no es fantasía

Sueño es alegría

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo también

Cambie para ti

Shun:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantasía

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Shun y Alice:

Cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)

Creí que nunca pasaría

Que alguien como tu no existiría (no existiria)

Cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)

El miedo desapareció estas en mis secretos

Estas en mi corazón (mi corazón)

Alice:

Déjame soñar despierta

Déjame creer que si

Que el amor existe

Que el amor se siente así

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

de pronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantasía

Sueño es alegría

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo también

Cambie para ti

Shun:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

No es fantasía

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Shun y Alice:

Sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño (no es fantasía)

Sueño no es fantasía (sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegría (cambio mi vida)

Shun y Alice:

Sueño mientras te veo (sueña sueña nuestro amor)

Sueño que eres mi dueño (no es fantasía)

Sueño no es fantasía (sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegría (cambio mi vida)

De pronto shun y alice quedó demasiado cerca el uno del otro

Maestra: muy bien chicos ya pueden irse el lunes nos vemos aquí a la misma hora-dijo con un tono serio

Alice reacciono en ese momento y se dio la media vuelta muy sonrojada

EN EL SALON

Julie: hay runo me encanta la idea de que alice haya vuelto de sus viajes y valla a quedarse para terminar la prepa-dijo con un tono alegre mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila

Runo: si pero como que la veo un poco rara tu no-dijo con un tono serio mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila

Julie: de que hablas no te entiendo yo la veo igual excepto por el cabello-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: ella siempre sonreía y era muy alegre-dijo con un tono serio

Julie: runo recuerda lo que sucedió cuando alice era más chica le pasaron cosas terribles su papá engaño a su mamá y pues mas aparte el que koana se aprovechara de la forma en la que estaba para córtale el cabello-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: pues si verdad así quien no se volvería de ese modo-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto alice y mira llegaron

Mira: hay no se me está haciendo tarde para ir con mi padre-dijo con un tono apurado mientras iba a su banca para guardar sus cosas en su mochila

Runo: y a dónde vas a ir con tu padre que yo sepa tú y tu padre no tienen una buena relación que digamos-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: vamos a ir a una comida importante-dijo con un tono serio

Julie: huy que bien y con quien van a i-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: ni idea pero me tengo que ir no vemos mañana-dijo mientras se iba

Julie: ella no recuerda que mañana es sábado verdad-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: creo que no-dijo con una gotita tipo anime

Julie: chicas porque no mañana vamos de compras a la plaza-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: ok cuenten con migo-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: y conmigo igual-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: ok mañana en la plaza a las 4:00 de la tarde enfrente de la tienda de rockpell –dijo con un tono alegre

EN LA COMIDA IMPORTANTE DE MIRA

Mira vestía un pantalón entubado de mezclilla negra con una blusa negra de manga larga con el dibujo de un corazón dorado y una chaqueta negra con unos tenis de tela negros

Mira: y con quien es tu comida importante papá-dijo con un tono de intriga

Papá: no recuerdo el apellido ya los conocerás cuando lleguemos-dijo con un tono serio

EN LA MANCION

Papá: muy bien chicos aquí es compórtense ok-dijo con un tono serio

El papá de mira toco el timbre después la puerta se abrió por un señor de cabello medio verde de osos color azules que vestia con un traje negro

Socio: señor clay pase-dijo con un tono serio

Papá: gracias señor mire ellos son mis hijos mira y kit-dijo con un tono serio

Socio: muy bien vengan a la sala de estar les presentare a mi hijo y a mi esposa-dijo con un tono serio

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar vieron que era muy lujosa y grande

Socio: ella es mi esposa jolin-dijo con un tono serio

Joilin: mucho gusto-dijo con un tono agradable

La señora era de cabello color castaño lacio y largo y sus ojos eran negros y vestía con un vestido rojo no muy largo sin tirantes o mangas y unas zapatillas rojas

Socio: y este es mi hijo ace el próximo heredero a todo-dijo con un tono de alegría

Mira se quedo atónita al ver que era ace grit era el chico el cual ella estaba enamorada

Ace: mucho gusto-dijo con un tono amable

De pronto los dos se quedaron viendo de un modo como de impresión

Mira y ace: TUUU-dijeron los dos refiriéndose a ellos-QUE HACES AQUÍ NO TU QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijeron los dos preguntándose el uno al otro

CONTINUARA…..


	3. amistad,recuerdos dolorosos y promesas

El sábado en la tarde alice se encontraba buscando unas cosas en su armario

Alice: donde deje esos pasadores-dijo mientras abría cajas

Alice de pronto en una repisa como no alcanzaba solo pazo su mano y provoco que le callera una pequeña caja la cual callo y se cayeron las cosas que contenía

Alice: demonios-dijo mientras se incaba para recoger lo que estaba en el piso

De pronto alice volteo una foto que estaba en el piso y era una de ella con su padre alice no pudo el evitar dejar caer una lagrima ya que eso le traía malos recuerdos

FLSH BACK

Papá: alice te prometo que siempre seremos una familia y que nunca te dejare pase lo que pase-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: si papá-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alice se sentía tan enojada y triste que no podía contener sus lágrimas

FLASH BACK

Mamá: alice ve a mi habitación y me traes una cajita roja que está en mi ropa-dijo mientras iba a la cocina a dejar el pastel

Alice: si mamá, papá se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando vea que le hicimos una fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo con un tono alegre mientras subía las escaleras

Cuando alice abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que veía era su padre con otra mujer en la cama( y saben a qué me refiero con en la cama)

Alice: papá-susurro mientras empezaban a caer lagrimas

Su padre y la tipa voltearon y alice se sintió peor al ver que era la mamá de una de sus enemigas

Papá: princesa yo te lo puedo explicar-dijo mientras la veía

Alice: cómo pudiste papá te odio TE ODIO-dijo con mucho coraje mientras corría a su habitación

De pronto la mamá de alice subió y ella se puso a discutir con su esposo

EN LA HABITACION DE AICE

Alice estaba en un rincón de su habitación llorando

Alice: porque porque porque-dijo mientras repetía eso muchas veces

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alice estaba llorando por lo sucedido ya que ese recuerdo para ella era muy doloroso

Mamá: ALICE YA LLEGARO RUNO-grito para que la escuchara

Pero alice no la escuchaba porque estaba en shock

Runo: alice ya llegue-dijo mientras entraba-ALICE QUE TIENES PORQUE LLORAS-dijo mientras se incaba para ver que tenia

Alice: rompió su promesa-dijo con un tono triste

Runo: quien rompió su promesa alice-dijo mientras la veía

Alice: mi papá el me juro que siempre seriamos una familia y que nuca me dejaría-dijo con un tono de tristeza mientras lloraba

Runo: hay alice-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Unos minutos después alice ya estaba un poco más calmada

Runo: alice necesito que me contestes algo te drogas-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: noooo como crees yo no me drogo jamás lo eh hecho ni lo haré-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: entonces porque decías eso-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: porque es verdad, mi papá rompió su promesa y pues jamás le eh dicho a nadie esto pero tú ¿sabes porque odio tanto a koana?-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: si porque cuando teníamos 6 ella te corto el pelo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: aparte hay otra cosa que no sabe nadie más que mi mamá y yo-dijo con un tono serio- te lo diré pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: si te lo prometo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: 5 dias antes de que me cortara koana el pelo yo entre a la habitación de mis padres por algo y pues vi a mi padre con…..-dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas- con la mamá de koana haciendo el amor-dijo mientras lloraba

Runo se quedo en shock al escuchar lo que su amiga le decía

Runo: no no puede ser como pero como es que mi amiga a sufrido tanto solo tiene 17 y ya ah vivido cosas terribles-pensó mientras estaba en shock

Alice: por eso odio a koana y a su mamá a mi no me importaba el que me pegara en el colegio ya que yo savia que mis padres me iban a consolar ni lo del cabello pero lo que si me dolió fue el que me robara a mi padre-dijo mientras lloraba

Runo: alice te prometo que no le diré a nadie-dijo mientras la abrazaba

EL LUNES EN EL COLEGIO

Alice se encontraba en el auditorio leyendo sus líneas ya que allí nadie la molestaba, de pronto la puerta se abrió rápido y se cerró rápido, alice volteo y vio que era el chico que todas las chicas deseaban excepto ella

Shun: emmm yo bueno por favor si vienen como 19 o 30 chicas sicóticas y preguntan por mi yo no estoy-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: ok-dijo con un tono sacado de onda

El chico se oculto de tras de bambalinas dejando a la chica un poco sacada de onda

De pronto la puerta se abrió de azoton

Chica loca: no has visto por aquí a shun kazami-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: no-dijo con un tono calmado

Chica loca: ok bueno vámonos-dijo mientras se iba

Cuando las chicas se fueron shun salió de detrás de bambalinas

Shun: gracias por haberme ayudado-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-y cómo te llamas-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: mi nombre es alice gehabich y creo que no recuerdas lo del viernes-dijo con un tono agradable

Shun: si me acuerdo de ti pero solo quería saber tu nombre ya que el viernes no me lo dijiste-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno pues ahora lo sabes-dijo con un tono agradable

Shun y alice se quedaron un rato hablando para conocerse un poco

ALICE POV

Yo creía que este chico era un presumido pero creo que lo juzgue mal

NADIE POV

Alice: entonces solo actúas por una apuesta-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: si es que aposte a que dan un amigo reprobaba los exámenes y perdí porque salió medio-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: enserio y tu amigo que iba a hacer si perdía-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: lo mismo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice no podía creer que tuviera tanto en común con shun el que los dos sus padres estuvieran divorciados, los dos viajaron por el mundo y que no tuvieran hermanos, etc

Alice: pero aunque tu no lo creas actúas bien-dijo con un tono agradable

Shun: gracias tú igual y cantas muy bien-dijo con un tono serio

Alice:tu no te queda atrás-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: bueno te veo luego me tengo que ir a clases-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok yo igual si no mi maestro me pone reporte-dijo mientras le sonreía levemente

Los dos se fueron a sus clases y se despidieron con una leve sonrisa

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Alice estaba pensando en que tan equivocada estuvo al juzgar a shun de ese modo

Runo: hola porque esa sonrisa-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Alice: juzgue mal a alguien-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: y a quien-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: a shun kazami-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: qué pero como-dijo con un tono de sorprendida

Alice: si yo pensaba que shun era un chico arrogante y presumido-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: como ya lo conociste-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: si y tenemos demasiado en común-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: ok bueno espero que no sea una mala persona porque si te lastima vera de lo que soy capaz-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: por eso eres mi mejor amiga porque siempre estás en la buenas y en las malas-dijo mientras la abrazaba

EN OTRO LADO DE LA ESCUELA

Shun se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con sus amigos

Dan: oye shun y cómo va lo de la obra-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: bien por el momento-dijo con un tono serio

Billy: y ace como te fue en la cena de tu padre-dijo con un tono de intriga

Dan: ace-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de ace pero no reaccionaba

Billy, dan y shun: ACE-gritaron para que reaccionara

Ace: a que que pasa-dijo un poco desconcertado

Billy: te estaba preguntando que como te fue el sábado en la noche en la cena de tus padres

Ace: pues bien yo conocí a alguien muy amable-dijo con un tono serio

Billy: y quien era-dijo con un tono de intriga

Ace: se llama mira es una chica muy agradable y pues…-antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido

Dan: y estas enamorado si verdad estas enamorado-dijo mientras le codeaba

Ace: yo no estoy enamorado-dijo con un tono de enojo y muy sonrojado

Billy: entonces porque estas sonrojado-dijo con un tono de intriga y le codeaba

Ace: no lo sé bueno ya me voy-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras se iba sonrojado

Shun: no hay duda le gusta esa chica-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: y tu que nos cuentas shun no hay alguna chica por allí que hayas conocido-dijo mientras le codeaba

Shun: no-dijo mintiendo ya que sabía que lo iban a molestar

Dan: enserio porque hace rato entre al auditorio y tú estabas hablando con una chica-dijo mientras le codeaba

Shun: y eso a ti que te importa idiota-dijo mientras se iba

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ESCUELA

Se encontraba koana limándose las uñas mientras masticaba un chicle ( que quede en claro que koana es invento mío y ella es alta, delgada, de pelo largo y lacio de color castaño de ojos color verdes)

Miku: koana te tengo una mala noticia-dijo mientras corria hasta ella

Koana: que dime-dijo mientras seguía limándose las uñas

Miku: hay es que bueno…..a shun le gusta una chica y no eres tu-dijo con un tono nervioso

Koana: queeeee-dijo mientras rompía la lima que traía- Y QUIEN ES ESA ZORRITA QUE ME ESTA QUITANDO EL AMOR DE MI SHUN-dijo con un tono de enojo

Miku: pues alice gehabich-dijo con un tono nervioso

Koana: a no esto no se lo voy a tolerar-dijo mientras iba por ella

Miku: koana KOANA ESPERA QUE VAS A HACER KOANA-dijo mientras iba por ella

EN OTRA PARTE

Mira: y pues eso sucedió en la cena de mi padre-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: ósea tu deseo de ir a una cita con ace grit ya se hiso realidad-dijo con un tono alegre

Mira: bueno no era una cita si nomas bien la cena de nuestros padres-dijo mientras reía

Runo: me alegro por ti mira-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: como que esto ya me huele a noviazgo-dijo con un tono alegre

Mira: hay pues ojala porque desde los 7 años me gusta ace-dijo con un tono alegre

Las chicas se pusieron a reir pero de pronto

Koana: con que aquí estas zorrita-dijo mientras le jalaba el cabello a alice

Alice: suéltame-dijo con un tono de enojo

Koana: ahora si no hay quien te salve-dijo mientras estaba a punto de cortarle el cabello

Runo: que la sueltes koana-dijo mientras estaba a punto de pegarle

Alice: NO RUNO NO QUIERO QUE LAS EXPULCEN POR FAVOR NO SE METAN-dijo mientras que koana le jalaba más el cabello

Koana: hay que tierna prefieres mas a tus amigas que a tu cabello pues fíjate que pues adiós cabello-dijo mientras ya le iba a cortar el cabello

De pronto alguien tumbo a koana provocando que el empujarla cortara el cabello de…..

CONTINUARA…..

A quien le habrá cortado el cabello koana y quien será el que salvo a alice descúbranlo mañana jajajaja xD


	4. mi principe

Alice, julie, mira, runo y koana habían quedado en shock

Koana: shun yo perdóname no fue mi intención-dijo mientras tartamudeaba

Shun: no te preocupes-dijo mientras estaba levantándose

Koana justo cuando shun se paro ella corrió ya que había cometido un error gigante

Shun: ¿alice esta bien?-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Alice: si pero tu cabello-dijo mientras veía que ese hermoso cabello largo que tenía en cuestión de segundos había desparecido

Shun: no te preocupes por mi cabello-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: bueno yo me tengo que ir-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Mira: yo igual vámonos julie-dijo mientras la jalaba

Julie: pero porque si quiero-dijo mientras fue interrumpida

Mira: tu nada vente-dijo mientras la jalaba

Alice: si quieres te arreglo el cabello lo tienes muy pero muy disparejo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ok-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno no me tardo voy por unas tijeras-dijo mientras iba

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Alice: ya quedaste-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: pues no está mal-dijo con un tono serio mientras se veía por el espejo

Alice: ya vez soy una gran estilista-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: oye y como es que sabes cortar el cabello-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: porque cuando era niña le cortaba el cabello a mis muñecas-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: bueno gracias por haberme arreglado el pelo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: sabes a si te ves mejor, bueno me tengo que ir a ensayar te recomiendo que vayas a las duchas y te sacudas un poco ya que si vamos a ensayar cada que camines en el escenario vas a dejar pelo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ok bueno ir te veo en unos minutos-dijo mientras se iba

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL TEATRO

Todos ya estaban ensayando, de pronto la puerta se abrió y muchas chicas casi se suicidan al ver que shun traía el pelo arriba de los hombros

Maestra: shun que te ah sucedido hace como media hora te vi con el cabello largo y ahora lo traes corto-dijo con un tono de sorprendida

Shun: se me enredo el cabello y me lo tuvieron que cortar-dijo con un tono serio

Maestra: ok bueno pasa a ensayar-dijo con un tono serio

EN OTRA PARTE DEL COLEGIO

Koana: que hice ahora shun me va a odiar-dijo mientras lloraba

Miku: yo te trate de detener pero tu como siempre corriste-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: hay ya cállate que mi plan me salió muy mal ahora tengo que hacer oro plan para que shun no ande con alice ya que yo debo de ser su novia no esa zorrita-dijo con un tono malicioso

Miku: no koana ya vasta deja a shun y a alice ya viste como te salió tu plan-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: si lo sé pero ese lo hice sin pensar este lo voy a planear-dijo con un tono serio

Miku: sabes que con migo no cuentes yo no quiero que me culpes como siempre y salgas limpia-dijo mientras se iba

Koana: PUES NO TE NECESITO YO LO PUEDO HACER SOLA YO SOLA MALA AMIGA-dijo con un tono de enojo

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN EL TEATRO

Maestra: muy bien chicos este ensayo fue mejor que el pasado-dijo con un tono alegre-pueden irse-dijo mientras recogía unos papeles

Ace: shun porque te cortaste el pelo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: algún dia lo sabrás o te lo diré-dijo mientras se iba

Ace: vamos dime no le diré a nadie-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: está bien-dijo mientras lo jalaba detrás de bambalinas

Ace: ahora dime porque te cortaste el pelo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: pues es que la cosa es así hace unos minutos koana quería cortarle el pelo a alice y entonces yo empuje a koana pero ella me corto el cabello y pues fue un accidente-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: si fue un accidente ya que ella le quería cortar el pelo a alice-dijo con un tono realista

Shun: bueno ya lo sabes ahora no le digas a nadie-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: ok cuenta conmigo-dijo con un tono serio

9 SEMANAS DESPUES

Shun, dan, Billy, ace, mira, runo, julie y alice ya eran un grupo inseparable, pero ya había llegado la noche de la obra de teatro

Ace se encontraba arreglándose para la obra al igual que shun

Ace: nervioso-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: no y tú-dijo con un tono de intriga

Ace: un poco pero yo me refería que si nervioso por el final ya que tú vas a besar a alice y probablemente haga que su amistad pase a otra fase-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: a de eso si estoy nervioso-dijo con un tono serio

EN OTRO CAMERINO

Mira: hay que emoción tengo y que nervios-dijo mientras se maquillaba

Alice: yo estoy nerviosa no sé si hacer lo que me dijo la maestra de que bese a shun-dijo con un tono de nervios

Mira: pues haz lo que quieras bésalo si quieres o no lo beses-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: hay no se qué hacer-dijo mientras se veía al espejo

Mira: alice yo te conozco des de que éramos niñas y tu me dijiste que nunca has besado a alguien-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: por eso mismo no quiero besar a shun quiero que mi primer beso sea especial-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: pues si este fuera mi primer beso no solamente seria especial si no mágico-dijo con un tono alegre

Maestra: chicas ya salgan ya en 20 segundos empieza la obra-dijo mientras las veía

Alice y mira: ya vamos-dijeron mientras iban

Unos minutos después la obra ya iba a terminar solo faltaba la ultima parte en la que shun y alice cantaba y el gran beso, la música había comenzado y shun salió vestido como todo un gran príncipe

Shun: Debo aceptar que tu no estas

No voy a llorar, hoy quiero olvidarte

Escribiré esta canción

Que es mi despedida, mi último adiós.

Yo no se que es ser feliz

Y dentro de mi hay un dolor tan profundo

Te extrañare te cantaré

En toda mi vida, no te olvidare

Alice: Pero si estoy aquí y vuelvo por ti

Para asi estar juntos

Alice salió con un lindo vestido largo de color crema de tirantes y unas zapatillas no muy altas y con una corona

Shun y alice: No puede ser, estas aquí.

Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti.

Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino.

El amor, nuestro amor.

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino

Tu eres la persona que le da sentido al amor.

Nuestro amor.

Shun: Puedo decirte que veo el sol

Brillando en tus ojos y en mi corazón

Alice: Puedo decirte una y otra vez

Que cuentes conmigo que siempre estaré

Shun: Sonreir, suspirar, y esperar cada instante

Para volver a estar juntos

Alice: Pero hoy ya estás aquí

Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti.

Shun y alice: Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino.

El amor, nuestro amor.

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino

Tu eres la persona que le da sentido al amor.

Nuestro amor, Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino.

El amor, nuestro amor.

Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino

Tu eres la persona que le da sentido al amor.

Nuestro amor.

De pronto los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, el público comenzó a aplaudir y a chiflar de lo buena que había sido la obra tantos grito y aplausos provocaron que shun y alice se dejaran de besar, los dos se vieron muy sonrojados y solo vieron al frente y agradecieron

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Alice estaba des maquillándose cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta

Alice: adelante-dijo mientras se quitaba un poco de maquillaje

Shun: hola-dijo mientras entraba

Alice: ah hola-dijo mientras volteaba a verlo

Shun: alice lo del beso no va a cambiar nada en nuestra amistad verdad-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno tal vez cambie si queremos peo si no queremos que cambie obviamente no-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: ok bueno quieres que te lleve a tu casa-dijo con un tono amable

Alice: ok solo me termino de quitar tanto maquillaje-dijo mientras lo veía

Shun: ok te espero en la estrada de la escuela-dijo con un tono amable

Alice: ok-dijo mientras le sonreía levemente

Shun salió del camerino dejando a alice sola

UNOS 2 MINUTOS DESPUES

Alice salió del camerino cuando de pronto escucho algo

Vos: alice-dijo con un tono serio

Alice volteo a ver quién era y ella se quedo en shock al ver quien era

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustado porque creo que el siguiente lo subo en la semana chao y mi mamá no me confisca nada ya que saque en la boleta puro diez siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	5. un nuevo sentimiento

Alice se quedo en shock al ver que esa persona era su padre

Papá: alice que grande estas-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Alice: aléjate de mí-dijo mientras lo veía con coraje

Papá: pero princesa no te voy a hacer nada-dijo mientras la veía

Alice: NO MELLAMES ASI YO YA NO SOY NADA TUYO-dijo mientras contenía sus lágrimas

Papá: pero-dijo mientras era interrumpido

Alice: escúchame bien no me busque ni nada te lo dije y por si no te acuerdas TE ODIO-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Papá: ALICE ALICE-grito para que la escuchara

Alice solo se echo a correr mientras lloraba cuando salió ella choco con shun

Shun: alice que tienes por qué lloras-dijo mientras que veía que lloraba

Alice: shun vámonos por favor te explico luego-dijo mientras tenía su mirada en otras cosa para que no la viera sufrir

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Shun y alice se encontraban en camino a la casa de alice, shun solo veía a alice de reojo que ella lloraba, de pronto el se estaciono

Alice: aquí no es mi casa-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: lo sé no voy a avanzar hasta que me digas que sucedió-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: shun por favor no lo entenderías-dijo mientras alejaba su mirada a la ventana

Shun: alice no me tienes confianza?-dijo con un tono serio mientras la veía

Alice: si pero esto que me sucedió pertenece a un secreto-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ok no te preocupes respeto los secretos-dijo con un tono serio mientras arrancaba el auto

En todo el camino shun y alice fueron en silencio el camino a casa de alice se hiso larguísimo, pero por suerte llegaron

Shun: bueno llegamos-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: gracias por traerme-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: por nada-dijo con un tono serio

Alice estaba a punto de bajar del auto cuando de pronto alice abrazo a shun con mucho cariño y empezó a llorar

Alice: mi padre regreso-dijo mientras lloraba

Shun no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir alice con que regreso su padre pero el la abrazo

Shun: y no deberías estar feliz por eso-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Alice: no, bueno te contare pero no le digas a nadie-dijo mientras lo veía

Shun: no no le diré a nadie-dijo mientras la veía

Alice le conto toda la cosa a shun, cuando alice le cono lo de la mamá de koana a shun el se enojo demasiado pero alice lo trato de calmar y le conto lo que sucedió hace unos minutos en el colegio

Alice: entonces asi está la cosa-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: no puede ser que koana sea igualita de zorra que su mamá-dijo con un tono de enojo-a pero el lunes-dijo con un tono de enojo pero fue interrumpido

Alice: no shun tú no vas a hacer nada porque según tú no sabes nada ok-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ok ok ya no te preocupes no haré nada-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: gracias confió en que no le dirás a nadie-dijo mientras le sonreía levemente

Shun: ok-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno nos vemos luego-dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto

Alice salió del auto y se metió a su casa, de pronto shun se dio cuenta de que alice había dejado su celular en el auto

Shun: demonios-dijo mientras tomaba el celular de alice y salía del auto

Shun fue y toco la puerta de la casa de alice, de ponto la puerta se abrió

Alice: hola shun que pasa creía que te habías ido-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: estaba a punto de irme cuando vi que dejaste tu celular en mi auto-dijo mientras se lo daba

Alice: ah gracias-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: bueno me voy-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: espera em no quieres quedarte a ver una película-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice solo invitaba a shun un rato ya que tenía miedo que alguien se metiera a su casa ya que su mamá no estaba

Shun: ok bueno-dijo con un tono serio

Shun y alice se quedaron en la sala de estar viendo una película la cual a la mitad alice coloco su cabeza en el hombro de shun y ella se quedo dormida

Shun: alice-susurro mientras estaba un poco sonrojado

Shun vio que alice estaba profundamente dormida entonces el recargo su cabeza en la de ella quedándose dormido junto a ella

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Alice se estaba despidiendo de shun

Shun: bueno te veo mañana porque si no llego antes de que despierte mi abuelo me va a matar-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok bueno te veo maña-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: ok adiós-dijo mientras se iba

Alice se quedo viendo como shun se iba cuando él se fue ella cerró la puerta, subió a su habitación y se tiro a su cama, ella comenzó a pensar en el beso que le dio shun

Alice: porque estoy pensando en eso-dijo mientras se levantaba muy nerviosa-ser que nooooooooooooo-dijo mientras corria al baño

Alice abrió la llave de agua fría de la regadera y se metió con todo y ropa, ella no quería pensar mas en ese beso y de la forma en que despertó ella solo quería borra esas imágenes de su cabeza pero no podía

Alice: no me puedo estar enamorando de shun no no no-dijo con un tono triste

EL LUNES EN EL COLEGIO

Shun se encontraba solo en el salón a la hora del receso cuando de pronto

Koana: hola shun-dijo con un tono seductor

Shun solo volteo a verla y la miro con una mirada de desagrado

Koana: shun amor que haces-dijo mientras se acercaba a el mas y mas

Shun solo la esquivo y trato de no hacerle platica

Koana: shun porque no haces caso-dijo mientras lo seguía

Shun: ya déjame en paz quieres eres solo una chica loca que solo piensa en ganar-dijo mientras la veía con desprecio

Koana: pero porque me dices eso shun si te amo y no merezco que me hables así-dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Shun: tu solamente quieres dañar a las personas y ganar cueste lo que te cueste-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto shun y koana se pusieron a discutir por un buen rato

EN OTRA PARTE DEL COLEGIO

Alice se encontraba buscando a shun por todo el colegio ya que le quería devolver una memoria USB que le había prestado para pasarle una tarea

Alice: donde estará ya van a dar el toque y no lo encuentro-dijo mientras lo buscaba

De pronto alice abrió la puerta del salón de shun y ella se quedo en shock al ver que su mejor amigo….

CONTINUARA…..


	6. no se si creerte

Alice no podía creer que su amigo se estaba besando con koana, de pronto shun empujo a koana y voltio a ver y vio que alice estaba parada allí viendo lo que había sucedido

Shun: alice-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: yo…..yo no vi nada-dijo mientras que a lo último se echaba a correr

Shun: ALICE ESPERA-dijo mientras corria para alcanzarla

Alice corria muy rápido pero shun quería atraparla para explicarle de pronto shun la alcanzo y la jalo hasta el

Alice: suéltame shun QUE ME SUELTES-dijo mientras forcejeaba con el

Shun: alice déjame explicártelo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: tu no tienes nada que explicarme solo somos amigos a la que le debes explicaciones es a tu novia koana que va a decir cuando te vea asi-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras forcejeaba

Shun: koana no es mi novia-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ah entonces andas con ella de amigos con derechos-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: no ni loco andaría con ella de nada-dijo con un tono serio

Alice de repente lo miro a los ojos con una mirada de enojo y le dijo

Alice: no niegues ninguna relación que tengas con alguien-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: yo no estoy negando nada es la verdad-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: sabes creo que lo que pensé de ti antes de conocerte y pensé que estaba equivocada ahora me retracto-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: que pensabas-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: Pues que tú eras un idiota y que tarde o temprano te ibas a dejar llevar por la zorra de koana-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: alice porque no me quieres creer-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

De pronto alice se empezó a poner un poco roja al recordar cómo estaban y ver de la forma en la que miraba shun a ella

Alice: AH DEJA DE MIRAME ASI ME PONES NERVIOSA-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: como asi miro yo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ya que me pones nerviosa y suéltame-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun soltó a alice

Alice: gracias ahora me voy-dijo mientras se iba

Shun: alto-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Alice: que-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: no me respondiste porque no me quieres creer-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: porque por lo visto lo que te dije el vierne no te intereso, no te intreso el que te dijera que no te juntaras con koana porque es una convenenciera-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: alice si me importa lo que me digas y mucho-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: pues pareciera que no-dijo con un tono serio mientras lo miraba con enojo

shun: alice no puede ser que le creas mas a koana que a tu amigo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice en ese momento no sabía porque le había creído mas a koana

Alice: lo siento no sé que me paso-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun correspondió l abrazo de alice

Koana. Con que poniéndome el cuerno y apenas tenemos como 5 minutos de novios-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto shun volteo y vio a koana con despresio

Shun: lárgate koana tu y yo no somos NADA Y JAMAS LO SEREMOS-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: y el beso que nos dimos que fue-dijo mientras estaba a punto de llorar

Shun: ese tu me lo diste-dijo con un tono serio

FLASH BACK

Shun: ya dejame en paz koana eres una gran molestia-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Koana: ah ya se porque tu no quieres ninguna relación conmigo TE GUSTA ALICE VERDAD-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: y si fuera asi que ella no es como tú no es una sicótica-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: sabes que si tuu no me quieres te enseñare a quererme-dijo mientras caminaba hasta el

De pronto koana jalo a shun de la corbata provocando el beso deseado de koana, shun trataba de alejarla pero no podía, de pronto llego alice( y ya saben el resto)

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Koana: te juro shun que haré que me ames LO JURO-dijo mientras se iba

Koana se fue muy molesta por lo sucedido ya que ella quería a shun para ella sola

Alice: shun perdón por no haberte creído-dijo mientras lo veía

Shun: no te preocupes estabas confundida y no te juzgo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: y lamento lo que te dije estaba muy molesta-dijo mientras lo veía

Shun: si lo se y pues algunas cosas si me dolieron-dijo mientras la miraba

De pronto los dos se quedaron viendo unos segundos y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando poco a poco a sus labios de pronto…..

RING….-campana a clases

Los dos se separaron y se quedaron viendo

Alice: bueno nos vemos me tengo que ir a clases-dijo con un tono un tanto nervioso

Shun: ok bueno te veo luego-dijo con un tono un tanto nervioso

Shun y alice se fueron muy nerviosos y sonrojados a sus clases

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Shun se encontraba muy distraído de la clase el solo veía por la ventana y empezaba a recordar muchas cosas como cuando el se beso con alice, cuando el dio su cabello por salvarla, cuando se quedo a dormir en su casa y lo de cuando hace unos minuto estuvieron a punto de besarse

Maestro: joven shun kazami-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras le pegaba en el pupitre con una regla para que reaccionara

Shun reacciono de inmediato y algo asustado ya que el golpe lo asusto

Maestro: ponga atención o se sale de mi clase-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ok pondré atención-dijo con un tono serio

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES A LA SALIDA DEL COLEGIO

Dan, ace y shun se encontraba a caminando en los pasillos para irse

Dan: oye shun en que estabas pensando en la clase de historia que parecía muy interesante-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: no te incumbe lo que piense o no piense-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: huy que amargado-dijo con un tono burlón

Shun: di lo que quieras no te lo diré-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: aaaaaah ace dile a shun que me diga-dijo mientras asía una rabieta

Ace: ya shun dile-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: no te lo dire-dijo con un tono serio

Dan. Ah ya se porque no me lo quieres decir…PORQUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ALICE-dijo con un tono castroso

De pronto shun se puso un poco rojo

Dan: jajajaja si hacerte –dijo mientras reia

Ace: no puede ser shun estas rojo ahora si que dan te gano en algo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: yo no estaba pensando en alice –dijo con un tono nervioso

De pronto ace y dan comenzaron a molestar a shun hasta que el se saco de quicio

Shun: YA CALLENCE ESO NO ES SIERTO NO ME GUSTA ALICE-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras estaba sonrojado

Dan: si claro como no te encanta-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: shun te prometo que no le diremos a nadie-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: pues la verdad es que pues a mi…-dijo con un tono serio

CONTINUARA…..

Lamento el que este muy corto pero pues me dejaron mucha tarea pero los sabados y domingos los are mas largos bueno gracias y además tengo un nuevo sentimiento que no se como decirlo me surgió desde que hoy mis dos mejores amigo se pusieron de novios bueno chao


	7. una pesadilla

Shun: me gusta alice YA LO DIJE CONTENTOS-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: yo lo sabia te gusta alice lo sabia-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace: pues me alegro de que no haya sido un de un sexo contrario-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: yo no soy gay-dijo con un tono de enojo

Dan: pues nos alegramos-dijo con un tono serio

Ellos siguieron caminando y hablando para salir del colegio

AFUERA DEL COLEGIO

Alice se encontraba saliendo del colegio cuando de pronto alguien la tomo por atrás poniéndole un pañuelo en la boca el cual tenía somnífero, pero de pronto los vieron julie y runo

Runo: ALICE-grito mientras corría para tratar de ayudarla

Julie: no puede ser-susurro con un tono de miedo

Cuando runo fue hasta ellos ya era tarde ya había subido a alice a una camioneta y se había ido

Runo: no puede ser….-dijo con un tono de miedo-ALICE-grito con un tono de desesperación

De pronto shun, dan y ace salieron del colegio algo desconcertados al ver que runo estaba llorando

Dan: que sucedió porque runo llora-dijo con un tono de intriga

Julie: chicos no lo van a creer pero secuestraron a alice-dijo con un tono de nervios

Shun: qué pero quien-dijo con un tono nervioso

Runo: no sabemos ellos iban con mascaras y llegamos cuando a alice la estaban sedando-dijo con un tono nervioso

EN LA CAMIONETA

Alice se encontraba inconsciente ya que la habían adormecido

Hombre1: ya la tenemos señor….si vamos para haya-dijo con un tono serio mientras que a lo ultimo colgaba el teléfono

Hombre3: muy bien que te dijo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Hombre1: que vallamos para la mansión-dijo con un tono serio

Hombre2: pues hay que apresurarnos a la chica no l va a durar mucho el somnífero-dijo con un tono serio

Hombre3: ok-dijo mientras aceleraba

EN LA ESCUELA

Julie: ahora como le diremos a la señora gehabich que secuestraron a su hija-dijo con un tono triste

Runo: no lo sé ella no soportaría el saber que su hija fue secuestrada-dijo con un tono triste

Ace: pero si la secuestraron lo más seguro es que llamen a su mamá para decirle que le manden dinero para dejar a alice-dijo mientras fingía el estar serio para que no vieran que estaba triste

Shun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le podían hacer esos tipos a alice el no podía dejar de pensar en cosas terribles

Dan: shun no vienes-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: a donde-dijo con un tono de intriga

Dan: pues vamos a la casa de alice a decirle a su mamá lo que sucedió-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ok si los acompaño-dijo con un tono serio

EN UNA MANCION MUY GRANDE

Alice se encontraba sentada eh inconsciente en un sillón, ella estaba en una habitación muy grande con cuadro muy caros una ventana muy grande con cortinas rojas largas había una chimenea y muchas cosas más, de pronto alice comenzó a recobrar la conciencia

Alice: que me paso? porque me duele tanto la cabeza-dijo mientras habría los ojos

Cuando alice vio donde estaba se asusto mucho ya que ella no conocía allí

Alice: donde estoy-susurro mientras se levantaba del sillón

Alice camino hasta un espejo para ver si no estaba golpeada o algo pero se llevo un susto muy terrible

Alice: porque estoy vestida así-dijo mientras veía que traía puesto un vestido no muy largo color verde fuerte de mangas cortas con un listón negro en la parte de la cintura, unas medias blancas, unos zapatos de charol negro, unas medias blancas y un moño no muy grande en el cabello

Alice no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando se sentía como que un loco la había secuestrado, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alice vio que el secuestrador era….

EN CASA DE ALICE

Mamá: hola chicos y alice-dijo mientras abría la puerta

Los chicos se quedaron callados dejando a la mamá de alice con intriga

Mamá: chicos porque no dicen nada-dijo con un tono nervioso-no me asusten chicos-dijo mientras se ponía muy nerviosa

Runo: señora guehabich lo que pasa es que…hace rato unos tipos se llevaron a alice-dijo con un tono nervioso

Mamá: nooooooooooooooo mi hija no mi hija noooooo-dijo mientras gritaba y lloraba

De pronto la mamá de alice se desmallo

Todos: señora-gritaron con un tono de impresión

Shun y ace cargaron a la mamá de alice hasta el sofá y la recostaron allí

Dan: sabía que iba a tener esa impresión-dijo con un tono triste

Ace: si-dijo son un tono triste

EN LA MANCION

Alice: QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ-dijo con un tono nervioso

Papá: hola hija te gusta tu nueva casa-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: mi nueva casa noo aquí no es mi casa mi casa está en Tokio no aquí-dijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: no hija esta casa yo la compre para que tú, koana, tu mamá y yo viviéramos aquí-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: que koana no ni loca y mi mamá no estaría de acuerdo-dijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: no tu mamá de sangre tu nueva mamá-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: yo solo tengo una mamá y esa mamá me está esperando en mi casa con mi amigos-dijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: pero no te puedes ir aquí es tu casa y estamos tu familia-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: yo aquí no tengo familia-dijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: hija quédate te prometo que te daré todo lo que quieras ya te di el vestido que querías de niña que mas quieres-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: con que tú me pusiste esta estúpida ropa que parece que me la puso un loco adicto a las muñecas de porcelana-dijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: si hija pero lo hice porque cuando tú eras niña me dijiste que querías vestirte como tu muñeca kimiko-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: tu lo dijiste cuando era niña ahora no me quiero vestir así tengo 17 no 6-dijo con un tono serio

Papá: por favor hija quédate no te valla solo quiero estar contigo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: pues yo no quiero estar contigo-dijo mientras se iba

Papá: no vas a encontrar la salida es una mansión muy grande solo yo se la salida-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: no me retes-dijo mientras lo veía con una mirada de enojo

Alice salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

Papá: GUARDIAS ATRAPENLA-grito con un tono de enojo

Alice corrió y corrió para que no la atraparan ya que se quería ir

Alice: No puede ser me van a alcanzar-pensó mientras corría

Alice se metió a una habitación la cual era el baño

Alice: mamá ayúdame por favor te necesito-dijo mientras lloraba

De pronto alice vio una ventana la cual la dejaba ver en que piso estaba y en qué lugar, ella se asomo y vio que solo le faltaban 3 pisos para irse y que estaba a las afueras de Tokio

Alice: demonios ahora solo me queda buscar un ascensor y bajar al primer piso eh irme-dijo mientras salía

Alice paso minutos y horas buscando un ascensor pero al fin lo encontró ella bajo al piso uno y trato de buscar la puerta de salida

Alice: la puerta-dijo con un tono alegre mientras corría hasta ella

Alice abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión corriendo

EN CASA DE ALICE

Ya había caído la noche los chicos se encontraban en casa de alice para ver si a la mamá de alice se le ofrecía algo

Julie: tenga señora tómese este te la va a calmar un poco-dijo mientras se lo daba

Mamá: gracias julie eres muy tierna-dijo mientras lo tomaba

Runo: no se preocupe vera que muy pronto va a aparecer alice sana y salva

Mamá: eso espero runo eso espero-dijo con un tono de tristeza

Y les dio la madrugada eran como las 6 o 5 de la mañana todavía estaban obscuras las calles y así un poco de frio como todas las madrugadas, todos se encontraban dormidos excepto shun que estaba viendo el teléfono para ver a qué hora sonaba de pronto tocaron la puerta shun se levanto cuidadosamente y abrió la puerta y era…..

CONTINURA…..

Bueno mañana o pasado subo el otro ya tengo más o menos que va a pasar jijiji espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios son lo macciomo


	8. un comienzo nuevo

Apenas y shun abrió la puerta y alguien lo tumbo dejándolo en el piso

Alice: shun eres tu al fin llegue-dijo con un tono alegre mientras estaba arriba de el abrazándolo

Shun: alice eres tu-dijo mientras la veía

Shun se puso tan feliz de estar con alice y de saber que ella estaba bien

Shun: alice te podría levantar de arriba de mi-dijo con un tono algo serio

Alice: oh lo lamento-dijo con un tono serio mientras se levantaba

Alice se levanto y ayudo a shun

Shun: porque demonios estas vestida de ese modo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: porque el idiota que eme secuestro por lo visto sabía lo que quería de niña-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: que querías de niña convertirte en una muñeca-dijo con un tono burlón

Alice.: no quería tener un vestido exacto al que tenía mi muñeca preferida-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: será mejor que te vayas a cambiar de ropa estas mojada y te vas a enfermar-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: yo creo que si es una buena idea-dijo con un tono serio

Alice subió a su habitación para cambiarse mientras que shun se quedo en la sala viendo como los demás dormían dan estaba en el piso dormido, ace y mira estaban sentados en el sofá dormidos como una ves shun y alice se quedaron dormidos, julie estaba igual pero con runo y la mamá de alice estaba sentada en el sofá dormida abrazando la foto de alice cuando era niña

Mamá: alice-susurro mientras dormía

Shun tenía ganas de despertar a la mamá de alice para que supiera que su hija ya había llegado sana y salva

De pronto alice bajo las escaleras silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie

Alic: no tienes sueño-susurro

Shun: no y tu-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: no-negó con la cabeza

Shun: cómo fue que escapaste-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: bueno te cuento pero vamos a la cocina no quiero despertarlos-dijo con un tono serio

Shun y alice fueron a la cocina a platicar sobre el disque secuestro

Alice: bueno lo que sucedió fue que pues escape pero me tomo como 6 o 7 horas ir caminando de las afueras de Tokio a aquí porque hacia frio y llovió y pues pensé que nunca iba a regresar-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: y viste quien fue tu secuestrador-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: desgraciadamente si-dijo con un tono serio mientras bajaba la mirada

Shun: alice te izo daño ese tipo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: no pero lo que me dolió fue el ver quien era-dijo con un tono de tristeza

Shun: porque quien era-dijo con un tono de intriga

De pronto en la mesa comenzaron a caer gotas pero no era agua si no lagrimas de alice

Alice: era mi padre-dijo con un tono triste mientras lloraba

Shun de pronto se levanto de la silla y abrazo a alice para que dejara de llorar

Alice: shun no sabes el dolor que sentí al saber que mi padre era el secuestrador-dijo mientras lloraba

Shun: me imagino que sentiste feo al saber que tu padre fue el secuestrador pero no te preocupes no dejare que te haga daño él ni nadie más ok-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Alice: gracias shun eres un gran amigo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun: si lo sé-dijo mientras se ponía un poco rojo

De pronto los des se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando a sus rostros poco a poco hasta que sucedió que sus labios se tocaron (en pocas palabras SE BESARON) los dos lo estaban disfrutando tanto pero de pronto shun la dejo de besar

Shun: alice perdón yo te juro que no me quería aprovechar de tu estado yo lo lamento-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras estaba muy sonrojado

Alice: shun cálmate no pasa nada no te aprovechaste de mi ni nada…..yo te bese-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun se quedo atónito al escuchar lo que le había dicho alice

Shun: alice ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto con un tono un tanto nervioso

Alice: si claro que si-dijo con un tono alegre mientras le daba un tierno beso n los labios

Shun disfrutaba tanto el beso de alice que pensaba que todo esto era un sueño

UNAS HORAS DESPUES EN EL COLEGIO

Ya había corrido el rumor de que habían secuestrado a alice y muchas personas habían distorsionado la historia pero uno de los rumores que más había tomado a la escuela por sorpresa fue el noviazgo de shun y alice

EN UNO DE LOS PASILLOS DE LA ESCUELA

Ace: no puede ser como que te beso hoy en la madrugada-dijo con un tono de alegría

Shun: si y pues después de eso le propuse que fuera mi novia y me dijo que si-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: pues te felicito porque no eres el único que tiene pareja-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun y ace: quee-dijeron con un tono de impacto

Dan: si ando con runo-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: tú andas con una chica-dijo con un tono de intriga

Dan: si como la ves ayer en la tarde en clases de química bese a runo y le propuse noviazgo-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace: valla quien iba a pensar que el imbécil de dan nos iba a ganar a ti a mí y a Billy-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: si ey a quien le dices imbécil-dijo con un tono de enojo

Ace.: a nadie-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: bueno de echo Billy ya anda con julie eres el único idiota que no anda con una chica-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: lo se pero le voy a pedir a mira que sea mi novia siento que hay una química entre ella y yo que nunca había tenido con otra chica-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: y porque no se lo pide ya-dijo con un tono serio

Ace volteo a ver y era mira que estaba hablando con un chico bastante guapo, ace de pronto se puso muy pero muy celoso al ver que mira le estaba coqueteando a un chico

Dan: valla ace estas casi echando chispas te clientes bien-dijo con un tono de burla

Ace: creo que voy a tener que ir a arreglar unas cuantas cositas-dijo con un tono enojo

Ace de pronto se armo de valor y fue con mira

Mira: hola ace-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace: Hola mira quien es tu amiguito-dijo con un tono de enojo

Mira: a el se llama yukito-dijo con un tono alegre

Yukito: hola-dijo con un tono agradable

Yukito es alto, delgado, blanco de ojos color azules y cabello corto y güero

Ace: hola-dijo con un tono que daba miedo

Yukito: oye ace una pregunta eres gay-dijo con un tono serio bien fingido para hacer quedar mal a ace con mira

Ace: No no lo soy-dijo con un tono serio

Yukito: pues lo pareces-dijo con un tono tratando de que ace enfureciera

Ace: pues no sé quien parece más si tú o yo-dijo con un tono serio mientras comprendía el juego de yukito

De pronto yukito se le aventó para golpearlo

Mira: CHICOS YA VAS NO SE PELEN-dijo con un tono de enojo

Mira trato de separarlos pero no podía solo conseguía que la rasguñaran

EN OTRO LADO DEL COLEGIO

Se encontraba koana en el pasillo pensando que iba a hacer para separar a shun de alice

Koana: que puedo hacer si la desaparezco ella regresa y matarla no es una opción ya que me meten a la cárcel y me separan de shun…..que puedo hacer-dijo con un tono serio

Koana no sabía qué hacer ya que ella solo quería a shun para jugar con él y conseguir fama en el colegio

Koana: ya sé que puedo hace esto me va a salir perfectamente bien-dijo con un tono malicioso-espero todavía tener su número-dijo con un tono malicioso

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado el finc y lamento lo corto y lo aburrido no fue mi intención lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo imaginación porque cuando no voy al cole no tengo imaginación pero el caso es que no tengo música nueva que me inspire así que el de mañana estará mejor se los aseguro, y que les parecería si cuando termine este finc hago uno de terror ósea de fantasmas bueno me avisan si si o si no ok bueno chao….


	9. una sorpresa jigante

AVISO

Necesito que me digan si quieren que mi próximo finc que haga sea de terror porque si si quieren ya tengo algo en mete díganme por favor necesito el saberlo

FINC

Shun se encontraba hablando con alice mientras caminaban por los pasillos (como muchos de nosotros hacemos jijiji)

Shun: alice te gustaría ir a una fiesta que va a organizar Billy va a ser el sábado en la noche-dijo con un tono agradable

Alice: no lo se déjame pensarlo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: pues apúrate porque el sábado se acerca-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto lync uno de los amigos de shun fue corriendo hasta el y gritando

Lync: SHUN-gritaba mientras corria desesperadamente

Shun: que sucede lync-dijo con un tono de intriga

Lync: ace se esta peleando con un chico será mejor que los vallas a separar parece que se quieren matar-dijo con un tono desesperado

Shun: demonios le dije que no isiera idioteces….bueno vamos-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: los acompaño-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: no alice quédate aquí puede que el director nos vea y no quiero que te expulsen ok-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok-dijo con un tono comprensivo

Shun y lync se fueron corriendo hasta la pelea mas sangrienta que había en este curso

EN LA PELEA

Ace le iba ganando a yukito, las personas ya se habían acumulado en un círculo todos gritaban y aplaudían y chiflaban era como si fueran a donde boxean

Mira: ya dejen de pelear-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras lloraba

De pronto algunos comenzaron a callarse ya que vieron que shun estaba allí, cuando lo vieron comenzaron a murmurar y se abrieron para dejarlo pasar

Shun se acerco a donde estaban ace y yukito y los separo de una forma inexplicable apenas lo vieron y se separaron

Shun: ace claramente te dije que sin estupideces-dijo con un tono de enojo

Ace: lo lamento shun pero el comenzó no fui yo-dijo con un tono de enojo

Yukito: ahora yo si claro como-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto comenzaron a discutir por una simple tontería

Shun: YA CALLENSE PARECEN NIÑOS CHIQUITOS-dijo con un tono de enojo

Ace y yukito guardaron silencio y nadie hablaba más que shun

Shun: tu idiota te vuelves a meter con mi amigo y no vas a vivir para contarlo porque si tienes una relación con mira espero que no juegues con ella porque si descubro que lo haces te va a ir mal-dijo con un tono de enojo refriéndose a yukito

Shun solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a yukito en shock

Yukito: si no hubiera llegado tu amigo en este momento yo ya te habría mandado al hospital-dijo con un tono de enojo

Ace: si claro si bien recuerdo el que estaba en el piso casi muriendo de un derrame eras tu no yo-dijo con un tono serio

Yukito: sabes que no sé quien quedara mejor con mira si tú o yo ya que tú fuiste l que comenzó con sus tonterías-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: si claro como no si tu empezaste con tus preguntas estúpidas además si llego a descubrir que vas a jugar con mira te va a ir mal-dijo con un tono de advertencia

Yukito: huy que miedo te tengo además solo quiero a mira para pues pasármela bien con ella jugar a la casita de muñecas-dijo con un tono desagradable

Pero lo que yukito ni ace sabían era que mira estaba detrás de ellos

Mira: con que solo querías jugar con migo a la casita de muñecas-dijo con un tono de enojo

Yukito: mira dejame explicarte-dijo con un tono nervioso

Mira: no hay nada que explicarme lárgate y nunca me vuelvas a hablar-dijo con un tono de descontento

Yukito: me vengare ace les juro que me voy a vengar-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras se iba

De pronto mira se acerco a ace y lo abrazo

Mira: perdóname por no a verte creído-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace de pronto comenzó a sonrojar ya que jamás había abrazado a mira de pronto a su cabeza comenzaron a llegar imágenes como la primera vez que la beso y fue en la obra

Mira: ace estas bien-dijo con un tono de intriga mientras pasaba su mana por el rostro de ace

Ace: mira tengo algo que pedirte-dijo con un tono serio-quieres ser mi novia-dijo con un tono alegre mientras tomaba la mano de mira

Mira de pronto comenzó a sonrojar demasiado y ella solo lo vio a los ojos y le dijo

Mira: sabias que me estas cumpliendo mi sueño de segundo grado verdad-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace: entonces es un sí-dijo con un tono de intriga

Mira solo lo beso en los labios tiernamente y después le dijo

Mira: si ace si quiero ser tu novia-dijo mientras lo veía

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Ya era la salida del colegio todos se encontraban saliendo del colegio ace acompaño a mira a su casa, Billy acompaño a julie a la de ella, dan acompaño a runo a su casa y shun acompaño a alice a la zulla

EN CASA DE ALICE

Shun y alice apenas estaban entrando cuando

Mamá: alice hija ven a la sala te tengo una sorpresota-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice y shun fueron a la sala de estar y alice se llevo una sorpresota al ver quién era el que estaba en su sala

CONTINUARA…

Chavos lamento el a verlo echo tan pero tan corto pero tengo que hacer un proyecto de química que me vale 5 puntotes y bueno mañana lo hago mas largo bueno chao


	10. ¿feliz o llorar?

Shadow: hola alice-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadow prove es un chico alto, fuerte, delgado, blanco, de ojos color vino su cabello es largo y parado color gris y es un chico de 17 años y es mayor que alice por meses

Alice: SHADOW-dijo con un tono alegre mientras corría a abrazarlo

Shun se saco un poco de onda y se puso un poco celoso

Shadow: alice valla que cambiada estas-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: tu no te quedas atrás-dijo con un tono alegre- y a que viniste-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadow: pues vine porque supe que te habían secuestrado y vine de roma como pude-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: hay shadow tú siempre tan protector conmigo-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto shun izo como que tosía para llamar su atención

Alice: ah shadow el es shun mi novio-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadow le dio la mano de forma educada a shun como un saludo

Alice: y shun el es shadow mi primo-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: un gusto conocerte-dijo con un tono serio

Shadow: para mí más el conocer el novio de mi prima consentida-dijo con un tono alegre

Mamá: alice hija necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo con un tono alegre-necesito que vayas a la casa de la señora kimura y le dejes esto que dejo-dijo mientras le daba una cartera

Alice: ok bueno no tardo-dijo con un tono alegre mientras iba

Shun: alice no quieres que te acompañe-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: no gracias shun la casa de la señora kimura esta a 5 casa no tardo-dijo mientras iba

Cuando la puerta se cerró shadow miro a shun como si lo estuviera inspeccionando, shun se dio cuenta y se saco un poco de onda

Shun: que-dijo con un tono serio

Shadow: nada-dijo con un tono tranquilo

Shun: porque me miras así-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shadow: solo veía si estas calificado para ser novio de mi prima no quiero que la engañes o juegues con ella como ese imbécil jugo con ella-dijo con un tono serio

Shun de pronto le intrigo lo que shadow dijo de que como el otro imbécil

Shadow: y espero que tengas buenas intenciones con alice porque si la llegas hacer sufrir no vas a vivir para contarlo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: no te tengo miedo y a demás no planeo jugar ni hacerle daño a alice-dijo mientras lo enfrentaba

Shadow: pues eso espero porque no creo que quieras pelear conmigo soy 20 veces campeón en carate-dijo con un tono de orgullo

Shun y shadow de pronto se empezaron a mirar con desprecio ya que shadow no le tenía confianza a shun y a shun no le agradaba shadow

De pronto la puerta se habrio y era alice

Alice: hola chicos espero que hayan hablado y se hayan llevado bien-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto shun y shadow se quedaron viendo y luego miraron a otro lado como tipo anime

Alice: lo tomare como un no-dijo con un tono fingido de alegría

Mamá: chicos a comer-dijo con un tono alegre

Todos fueron a comer pero había una batalla de miradas en la más shun miraba a shadow con desprecio y shaow ni se diga

Alice: chicos podrían dejar de mirarse de ese modo tan terrorífico-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shadow y shun: ok-dijeron con un tono serio

La cena estuvo demasiado calmada y silenciosa que hasta la tención se podía agarrar, cuando la cena termino shun ya se iba

Shun: hasta luego señora guehabich-dijo con un tono amable

Mamá: adiós shun vete con cuidado-dijo con un tono agradable

Shun: adiós shadow-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shadow: adiós shun-dijo con un tono serio

Shun solo se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cocina para irse, alice lo acompaño hasta la puerta ya que le quería preguntar algo

EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA

Shun: nos vemos mañana alice-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Alice tomo la mano de shun para que no se fuera

Shun: que sucede-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: que-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: estas celoso verdad-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun de pronto se puso rojo ya que alice ya había descubierto porque shun estaba tan enojado

Shun: que no eso no es cierto-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: shun no está mal el estar celoso además no debes de estar celoso shadow es mi primo y tu eres mi novio-dijo con un tono agradable- y te amo y mucho-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Shun de pronto se sintió bien al escuchar esa palabra tan agradable "TE AMO"

Shun: yo también te amo alice-dijo mientras se acercaba a alice para darle un tierno beso

Los dos se dieron un tierno beso y se despidieron, alice se metió a su casa y shadow le hablo

Shadow: alice espero que no hayas tomado otras ves una mala elección-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: te aseguro que él es una buena elección lo amo y él me ama-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadow: eso espero no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar como lo izo ese imbécil-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: créeme el es muy pero muy diferente que el-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice subió a su habitación y se relajo un poco ya que ese este dia era muy pero muy malo bueno no tan malo, alice cerro sus ojos y de pronto un recuerdo muy malo comenzó a llegar a su mente

FLASH BACK

Alice: SUELTAME YA-gritaba con mucha desesperación mientras trataba de que la soltara

Masquerade: YA ESTAT QUIETA NO TE VA A PASAR NADA INCLUSO TE VA HASTA A GUSTAR-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras la trataba de….( ustedes saben)

Alice: NO POR FAVOR DEJAME-dijo mientras lloraba

Shadow: DEJA A MI PRIMA-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo el cual lo dejo inconsciente

Alice: shadow-susurro mientras lloraba

Shadow: no te izo nada verdad-dijo con un tono tranquilo

Alice: SHADOW-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba

FIN DE FLASH BACK

EN CASA E KOANA

Koana se encontraba en su casa pensando en su habitación y riendo maliciosamente ya que ella pensaba que su plan iba a ser un éxito e iba a destrozar a alice

Koana: ya se te termino tu cuento de hadas alice porque tu peor pesadilla se va a volver realidad-dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa maliciosa

AL OTRO DIA EN EL COLEGIO

Alice se encontraba hablando con runo de cosas como de ropa y bueno….. hay invéntenselo jiji

Alice: runo cambiando de tema y como te sientes con tu relación con dan-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: pues más o menos ya que él es muy pero muy inmaduro no sé cómo me pude ijar en el-dijo con un tono serio

Alice y runo comenzaron a reír por lo que había dicho runo ya que era gracioso, de pronto alice dejo de reir y comenzó a temblar al ver algo que la dejo fría y con miedo

Runo: alice estas bien-dijo mientras veía que su amiga estaba temblando

Alice: runo es el-dijo mientras tartamudeaba y temblaba

Runo: quien alice no veo a nadie-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: RUNO QUE NO VES ERA EL ERA EL YA VOLVIO PARA HACERME DAÑO-dijo mientras lloraba y temblaba

Runo: alice cálmate no pasa nada-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Alice: ERA EL VOLVIO ME QUIERE HACER DAÑO-dijo mientras lloraba

Runo: cálmate nadie ni nada te va a hacer daño ok-dijo con un tono serio para calmarla

Alice se trato de calmar y pensar que su mente le había jugado una mentira

Runo: ya estas mas calmada-dijo con un tono tranquilo

Alice: si creo que solo fue mi imaginación-dijo con un tono más calmado

Unos minutos después alice y runo fueron a sus clases

Maestro: buenos días chicos el día de hoy les tengo un nuevo compañero-dijo con un tono alegre

La chicas empezaron a hablar y hablar porque querían que fuera un chico

Maestra: chicas guarden silencio por favor-dijo con un tono e enojo

Todos guardaron silencio porque si no la maestra los iba a castigar

Maestra: muy bien pasa masquerade-dijo con un tono serio

Cuando alice escucho el nombre masquerade le dieron ganas de suicidarse y se dio cuenta de que su mente no le jugo ninguna alucinación, alice sintió la fría y horrible mirada de masquerade tras sus lente color azul ella quería correr ya que tenía miedo pero no podía

Maestra: muy bien masquerade siéntate allí junto a makino-dijo con un tono serio

Masquerae: ok-dijo mientras iba

Para alice fue un martirio el estar allí en ese salón 3 horas para alice se le hiso eterno ya que quería irse al receso para ir con shun a que la protegiera, no tardo en que el timbre tocara todos salieron corriendo pero la más rápida fue alice

Alice: no mires atrás no mires atrás-susurraba mientras caminaba rápido

Masquerade: ALICE ALICE-grito mientras la veía que caminaba

Alice no miro a atrás ni se detuvo porque ella solo quería ir con shun, de pronto alice sintió como alguien la puso contra la pared

Masquerade: CUANDO YO TE HABLE ME TIENES QUE HACER CASO-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: ESO SE ACABO TU Y YO YA NO TENEMOS NADA-dijo alice con un tono de enojo

Masquerade: SE CABA CUANDO YO DIGA-dijo mientras estaba a punto de pegarle

CONTINUARA…..

Mañana subo el cap siguiente jiji si es que puedo ya que luego mi hermano no me deja agarrar su compu bueno mañana lo subo o el sábado y pues hoy les tengo una encuesta el próximo fic de que quieren que lo haga terror o amor pero el fic de terror va a tener amor y terror y va a tratar de shun y alice obviamente bueno hay les encargo que me digan


	11. amigos y familia de verdad

Justo cuando masquerade estaba a punto de pegarle a alice alguien se le adelanto pero pegándole a masquerade

Alice cayó al piso porque masquerade la tenia sujetada del cuello contra la pared y casi no podía tocar el piso

Shun: no vuelvas a tocar a mi novia-dijo con un tono de enojo

Masquerade: eres un maldito idiota no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras se levantaba del piso

Shun: por lo visto el nuevo no sabe que si se meten con su novia sucede algo que se llama venganza-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto masquerade y shun comenzaron a pelear de una forma que daba miedo, alice tenia mucho miedo ya que alice conocía como era masquerade y le podía hacer daño a shun la persona le había devuelto la sonrisa y sus sueños

Alice: YA BASTA-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras veía que shun estaba demasiado enojado

Cuando shun se descuido masquerade se fue corriendo (como todo cobarde xD)

Shun se acerco a alice y le dijo

Shun: estas bien no te izo daño ese imbécil-dijo con un tono de intriga mientras la veía

Alice: gracias shun me salvaste-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun: alice siempre te voy a proteger-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Alice: yo no estaba equivocada era el-dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas

Shun: de que hablas-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: el regreso y me quiere hacer daño-dijo con un tono triste

Shun: lo conoces-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: desgraciadamente si el..el pues-dijo con un tono triste-el me iba a forzar a casarme con el cuándo tenía 15-dijo con un tono triste

Shun: que pero como es que escapaste-dijo con un tono de impresión

Alice: tu sabes porque quiero tanto a shadow verdad-dijo con un tono triste

Shun: no porque-dijo con un tono serio

FLASH BACK

Alice se encontraba en una iglesia muy grande con un vestido muy lindo pero eso no la asi feliz

Padre: muy bien señorita guehabich acepta a el joven masquerade como su esposo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: yo-yo-dijo mientras tartamudeaba

La mamá de alice quería que ella dijera que no pero sucedió lo peor

Alice: si-dijo con un tono triste

Padre: muy bien si no hay alguien que se interponga en este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto la puerta de la iglesia se abrió y era shadow con un lindo esmoquin

Shadow: yo me interpongo por la simple razón que mi prima odia a ese tipo y le ah pegado y no quiero que se casen-dijo con un tono de enojo

Padre: pues queda anulado el matrimonio-dijo con un tono serio

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alice: por esa razón y muchas más quiero a shadow como si fuera mi propio hermano-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: alice yo-yo no sabía que habías sufrió tanto-dijo con un tono de impresión-alice te prometo que te voy a cuidar más de lo usual-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Alice: una pregunta como supiste que me iba a pasar algo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: porque runo, julie y mira me dijeron que estabas en peligro por un mensaje de texto y pues fui el primero en salir de clase y pues llegue por eso supe que te iban a hacer algo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: gracias shun tu y las chicas son unas grandes personas-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun: alice tengo una idea porque no te cambias de salón y asi ya masquerade no te va a ver ni nada-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: buena idea pero no quiero dejar a runo ni ah mira o a julie-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: solo diles que se cambien al c y allí estarán asalvo y si quieres me cambio yo también además allí estarán dan, ace y Billy allí estaremos todos-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok les dire a las chicas-dijo con un tono alegre

Unos minutos después al fin llego la salida y todos se fueron

EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA

Muchos chicos y chicas se encontraban hablando y saliendo del colegio, shadow había decidido ir por alice ya que pues su tia se lo dijo, shadow se encontraba recargado en su auto viendo a las chicas que salian cuando de pronto a él casi se le cae la baba de ver una linda chica( a que no saben quién es…pues es…) shadow no podía dejar de ver a KOANA ya que le pareció bonita

Shadow: huy creo que se han caído lo ángeles-pensó mientras ponía una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Koana vio a shadow y creo qu tubo el mismo sentimiento que el AMOR, shadow le giño el ojo haciendo que koana sonrojara y se fuera pero antes de que se fuera escucho algo

Alice: SHADOW HOLA-dijo con un tono alegre mientras iba tomada de la mano con shun

Koana olo miro que alice era amiga de shadow y se fue

Alice: shadow que te trae por mi escuela-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadow: mi tia me mando que viniera por ti-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: pero planeaba irme con shun-dijo con un tono serio

Shadow: pues creo que voy a tener que llevarlos a los dos a sus casas porque ya es un poco tarde y no quiero que tu o el señor seriedad anden solos en la calle a las…..5:21 de la tarde-dijo con un tono de responsabilidad

Ese comentario de shadow provocó que a shun y a alice les saliera una gotita tipo anime

Shadow: bueno suban-dijo con un tono serio

Unos minutos después shadow dejo a shun en su casa y shadow y alice se dirigían a casa

Shadow: y como estuvo tu dia eh-dijo con un tono de intriga mientras conducía

Alice: pues bien-dijo mintiendo

De pronto alice comenzó a reír desquiciada mente lo cual eso sucedía cuando ella mentía

Shadow: alice ya dime la verdad todos en la familia sabemos que cuando mientes ries locamente-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok bueno lo que sucedió es que pues…..te acuerdas de masquerade-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shadow: si porque-dijo con un tono serio y de intriga

Alice: hoy hubo alguien nuevo en el colegio y….era el-dijo con un tono nervioso

Justo cuando alice dijo eso shadow freno de la nada

Shadow: ese imbécil regreso-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras volvía a avanzar

Alice: si y pues en el receso el me quería pegar-dijo con un tono nervioso

Y otra vez shadow volvió a frenar

Shadow: ese maldito imbécil te quiso pegar DIME TE PEGO-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras volvía a avanzar

Alice: por suerte no porque shun fue y me salvo-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadow: valla creo que tu noviecito emo si te protege pero eso no cambia mi forma de pensar de el-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-dijo con un tono serio

Shadow: no me agrada parece emo y es muy serio para mi estilo-dijo con un tono de alegre

Y asi fueron discutiendo todo el camino a casa

EN CASA DE KOANA

Koana apenas iba llegando a su casa ya que su casa era muy lejos

Koana: ya llegue kiki y mis padre-dijo con un tono serio

Kiki: salieron a una cena de caridad a los niños señorita, no quiere que le sirva algo de comer-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: no gracias kiki estaré en mi cuarto-dijo con un tono triste

Koana subió a su habitación muy triste, cuando ella entro a su habitación cerro con seguro y se aventó a su cama a llorar

Koana: siempre es lo mismo se olvidan de su hija nunca hay atención para su única hija-dijo mientras lloraba

Koana solo empezó a llorar por ese dolor que tenia de que nunca había sentido el amor de alguien

Koana: pero es chico de hoy era tan guapo-dijo con un tono más tranquilo-lástima que es amigo de alice…..y si…-dijo con un tono serio

EN CASA DE ALICE

Alice. Entonces si me ayudas o no-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadow: ok le diré al director que te cambien de salón-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: gracias shadow eres genial-dijo con un tono muy alegre

Shadow: lo se lo se me lo dicen mucho-dijo con un tono alegre

AL OTRO DIA EN EL COLEGIO

Alice se encontraba en el pasillo de la escuela sacando unos libros de su casillero cuando de pronto

Koana: ALICE-dijo con un tono serio y runo

Alice: que quieres koana-dijo con un tono serio pero a la vez nervioso

Koana: llego el momento más esperado por ti-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto koana izo puño su mano cuando de pronto…

CONTINUARA…

Jajaja los dejo en intriga mañana subo en otro en la mañana si es que no me duermo jijijiji


	12. una nueva amiga

Kaoana de pronto pego un puñetazo pero no a alice si no al casillero

Koana: alice necesito tu ayuda-dijo con un tono de pena

Alice se saco algo de onda al escuchar lo que dijo koana

Alice: y en qué quieres que te ayude-dijo con un tono de intriga

Koana: tu conoces a alguien llamado shadow cierto-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: si es mi primo-dijo con un tono alegre

Koana: alice la cosa es así ayer yo lo vi y el pues…-dijo con un tono nervioso

Antes de que koana terminara de hablar alice lo hiso

Alice: te gusta mi primo-dijo con un tono alegre

Koana de pronto sonrojo mucho pero mucho

Koana: qué pero como crees eso no es cierto-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: está bien bueno te ayudo a que lo conquistes pero solo tengo una pregunta-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: dime-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: porque siempre me pegabas y cosas así yo nunca te hice nada-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: te diré alice porque si me vas a ayudar necesitas saber la verdad-dijo con un tono serio-yo siempre pero siempre te envidie-dijo con un tono triste mientras contenía sus lagrimas

Alice: koana pero porque si tu lo tenias todo yo no tenía casi nada-dijo con un tono de enojo

Koana: si alice tenia todas las cosas en l mundo pero siempre viviré sin lo que h pedido y nunca lo eh encontrado el amor nunca estuve con mi mamá no conocí a mi papá y siempre mi mamá nunca estaba porque trabajaba para darme todo y nunca me dio lo que mas necesite-dijo mientras lloraba

Alice: hay koana yo no sabia eso-dijo con un tono algo triste

Koana: alice tu si tenias suerte me dabas envidia siempre veía que tu mamá venia a dejarte y te llevaba y te daba un beso en la mejilla en cambio a mi me traía y me llevaba a mi casa un chofer que nunca me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla o algo y a ti te cuidaban tus padres en cambio a mi vivi creciendo con 20 nanas y eso no me sirvió de nada-dijo con un tono triste mientras lloraba

Alice: pero koana-dijo con un tono serio pero fue interrumpida

Koana: siempre me decían y escuchaba alice es una chica de ejemplo sus ojos y pelo son magníficos BLA BLA BLA-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: koana cálmate ya paso-dijo mientras la abrazaba-te prometo que te voy a ayudar a que cambies-dijo con un tono alegre

Koana: gracias alice-dijo con un tono alegre

Unos minutos después shadow ya había ido a arreglar las cosas con el director y alice se iba a cambiar de salón al igual que shun, runo, julie y mira

EN EL NUEVO SALON

Todos los alumnos estaban echado relajo y aventándose bolitas de papel y avioncitos apenas llego la maestra y se detuvieron

Maestra: buenos días chicos el dia de hoy tenemos 5 nuevos estudiantes en este salón pasen chicos-dijo con un tono alegre

Cuando las chicas entraron muchos chicos comenzaron a chiflar y a decir muchas vulgaridades ( jajaja sone como mi abuela jajajaja Xd)de pronto dan, ace y Billy comenzaron a enojarse al igual que shun porque no respetaban a sus novias

Maestra: muy bien preséntense-dijo con un tono serio

Las chicas y shun se presentaron y tuvieron suerte ya que a runo le toco junto a dan, mira junto a ace, julie junto a Billy y a shun junto a alice pareciera que el destino se aferrara en que ellos siempre estuvieran juntos

Las clases se fueron como de rayo ya que era una buena clase y no había nada que les quitara la alegría de que el grupo estuviera junto, dan. Ace, Billy, shun, runo, mira, julie y alice se habían quedado en el salón para hablar un buen rato

Dan: entonces por eso se cambiaron de salón-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno si y no-dijo con un tono nervioso

Ace: como de que si y no-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: la verdad es que alice se cambio de salón porque su ex novio el sicópata regreso-dijo con un tono serio

Bily: y porque regreso-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: porque el es un sicópata y cree que su relación con alice todavía sigue-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: demonios ese tipo si que es un idiota si yo creía que runo estaba loca ese esta peor-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto runo miro a dan con ganas de pegarle pero izo otra cosa, ella le quito el refresco que estaba tomando y se lo rego en l pantalón

Dan: RUNO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA AHORA PARECE QUE ME ORINE-dijo con un tono de enojo

Runo: perdón es que estoy loca-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras se iba

Dan: runo tu sabes que no lo dije en cerio RUNO-dijo mientras la seguía

Julie: el sabe que todos se van a burlar de el porque runo le rego el refresco en el frente y parece que se orino verdad-dijo con un tono de intriga

Ace: no creo que lo sepa-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto comenzaron a reir por lo sucedido ya que era bastante divertido

Mira: a ver si no nos regaña la maestra por a ver regado el refresco-dijo con un tono serio

Billy: no lo creo una vez dan se vomito y la maestra nunca se dio cuenta-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto un chico alto delgado, blanco, de ojos color azules de cabello corto, lacio y como gris

Klaus: hola caballeros y hola…damiselas-dijo con un tono educado mientras veía a alice

Klaus de pronto se acerco a alice y le giño el ojo

Shun: no creas que no vi lo que hiciste-dijo con un tono de enojo

Klaus: que hice-dijo mintiendo

Alice: shun cálmate-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano lo cual izo que Klaus se enojara

Klaus: damisela como es que una chica tan bonita puede tener una amistad con este tonto-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a alice

Alice: de hecho no es una amistad si no un noviazgo-dijo mientras se soltaba de Klaus

El comentario de alice provoco que Klaus se pusiera triste

Klaus: bueno y que me dices tu princesa mira-dijo con un tono alegre mientras le toba la mano a mira

Ace: a ver principito de 5 deja a mi novia-dijo con un tono de enojo

Klaus: porque ahora ya no hay chicas para Klaus dios las chicas de ahora prefieren a los chicos que son rudos-dijo mientras se iba desilusionado

EN LA SALIDA

Shun: nos vamos-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: shun de echo ahora no voy a mi casa si no…con-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: con quien-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: pues voy a ir a casa de koana a hacerle un cambio entero de vestimenta y todo-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: QUEEEEEE vas a ir con koana la chica que te ah hecho la vida imposible-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: si shun pero ella si quiere cambiar-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: alice no por favor no vallas que tal si te hace algo-dijo con un tono nervioso- no quiero perderte alice no quiero-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras la abrazaba

Alice: no me vas a perder shun te lo prometo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

De pornto koana llego

Koana. Alice ya vamos-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: bueno shun te llamo apenas llegue ok-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: ok-dijo con un tono serio

Alice y koana subieron a una limosina negra y genial, shun solo vio como alice se iba en la limosina, koana y alice todo el camino fueron hablando sobre cosas

EN LA MANCION DE KOANA

Ya habían llegado a la mansión alice cuando entro se quedo boquiabierta ya que era muy grande la casa de koana

Kiki: señorita koana no quiere comer-dijo con un tono serio

Koana: no gracias estaré en mi cuarto con mi amiga-dijo mientras se iban para arriba

Kiki: si señorita koana-dijo con un tono serio

EN LA HABITACION DE KOANA

Alice estaba arreglándole el cabello a koana y diciéndole como vestirse

Alice: valla koana te ves muy bien-dijo con un tono alegre

Koana: lo crees-dijo con un tono de intriga y alegre

Alice: claro que si ve a verte-dijo con un tono alegre

Koana estaba peinada con el cabello suelto y el fleco que tenia alice se lo rebajo un poco ya que no dejaba que se vieran sus hermosos ojos y le rebajo un poco el cabello ya que de las puntas estaban quebradas

Cuando koana fue al baño a verse, alice se sentó en la cama de koana y vio que ella tenía una habitación muy pero muy grande, de pronto la puerta se abrió

Alice: koana que tal si….-dijo con un tono alegre y luego se detuvo al ver que no era koana

CONTINUARA…

Quien será el que entro a la habitación de koana averígüenlo mañana porque o al rato pero tal vez mañana o al rato no lo se jijijiji si me quieren tener es sus contactos solo agréguenme a BUMBURNY y ya saben lo que sigue es .com no .es bueno los espero y lamento el que l cap esta vez lo haya echo aburrido bueno chao


	13. poniéndote los cuernos

Cuando la puerta se abrió alice no podía creer quien era

Papá: ALICE hija volviste para que vivamos juntos verdad-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: no no volví solo vine con koana para ayudarla en algo-ijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: alice hija que tal si tomas tu mochila y vamos a la mansión que compre-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: no lo haré-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto el papá de alice corrió para abrazarla pero alice no se dejo

Alice: SUELTAME YAAAAAA SUELTAME-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras trataba de que la dejara

Papá: hija quédate con migo no te vayas-dijo con un tono triste

De pronto koana entro muy apurada ya que había escuchado los gritos

Koana: YA DEJALA EN PAZ-dijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: NO NO LA VOY A DEJAR ES MI HIJA-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto koana empujo al papá de alice para que la dejara y ella se pudiera ir

Koana: CORRE ALICE CORRE-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice tomo su mochila y se fue de esa mansión, ella corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño parque

Alice: creo que será mejor llamar a shun-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras que e su mochila sacaba su celular

Alice llamo muy nerviosa a shun ya que tenía miedo de que su papá la volviera a secuestrar

EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun se encontraba entrenando como todas las tardes

Abuelo: vamos shun apenas llevas 753 patadas vamos te faltan todavía-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun todavía no estaba cansado pero ya le dolían las manos de pegarle a un árbol , de pronto su celular sono y el paro de pegarle al árbol

Abuelo: shun vuelve al entrenamiento-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: un segundo no me tomara mucho-dijo con un tono serio mientras tomaba su celular

Abuelo: ok-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: hola-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: shun necesito que vengas por mi es algo urgente-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: ´porque estás bien-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: por favor solo ven por mi y te explico todo pero por favor ven-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: ok donde estas-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: en el parque ikimo-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: ok no tardo voy para allá-dijo con un tono serio mientras colgaba

Abuelo: a dónde vas shun no hemos terminado el entrenamiento-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shun: abuelo perdón pero mi novia me necesita-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Abuelo: hay dios los chicos de ahora ya no respetan a los mayores-dijo con un tono serio

Unos minutos después en el parque, alice se encontraba sentada en unas de las bancas del parque, de pronto un recuerdo llego a la mente de alice el cual izo que ella derramara una lagrima

FLASH BACK

Alice: no papá no te vayas-dijo con un tono de triste mientras lloraba y estaba abrazada de su papá

Papá: lo lamento hija pero me tengo que ir tu mamá asi lo quiere-dijo con un tono triste

Alice: papa' no te valla PAPÁ-dijo con un tono de tristeza mientras que veía que su papá se iba

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alice: ahora yo fui la que te dejo-dijo con un tono serio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Shun: ALICE ALICE-gritaba par llamar su atención

Alice volteo a ver y era shun ella solo corrió a el y lo abrazo

Shun: alice estas bien-dijo con un tono de intriga mientras la abrazaba

Alice: si-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: porque me llamaste tan desesperada sucedió algo-dijo con un tono serio y luego de intriga

Alice: shun te lo diré pero prométeme antes que no vas a enojarte-ijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: ok te lo prometo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

Alice: mi padre estuvo en casa de koana-dijo con un tono nervioso

De pronto shun estaba a punto de gritar pero alice lo beso para que se calmara, los dos disfrutaban ese beso tan tierno para ellos fue eterno pero se separaron por la falta de aliento

Shun: creo que ahora ya sabes que hacer para cuando valla a romper una promesa-dijo con un tono agradable

Alice: si creo que si-dijo con un tono alegre mientras estaba tomada de la mano de shun

De ponto el celular de alice comenzó a sonar lo cual rompió el momento amoroso de shun y alice( MALDITO CLULAR)

Shun: contesta-dijo con un tono algo enojado

Alice ok-dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba su celular- hola-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba era como si el mundo se estuviera volviendo loco o paralelo

Alice: calma voy para allá no tardo ok solo cálmate-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice colgó y su celular lo volvió a guardar

Shun: que sucedió quien era-dijo con un tono d3e intriga

Alice: era runo y necesita de nosotros ahora mismo-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: pero porque que le sucedió-dijo con un tono de intriga y nervioso

Alice: al parecer dan le puso el cuerno a runo-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: cálmate hay que ir a casa de runo a ver como estuvo la cosa ella solo me dijo que fuera por esa razón que si iba me iba a explicar todo hasta con detalles-dijo con un tono tranquilo

Shun: ok vamos sube al auto-dijo con un tono serio

Todo el camino fue tranquilo y callado lo cual fue incomodo cuando llegaron fue como un alivio, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta muy nerviosos

Mamá: hola chicos ya está completa la banda bueno ni tan completa-dijo con un tono alegre y luego triste-bueno pasen runo está arriba en su habitación suban-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: gracias señora mizaki-dijo con un tono agradable

Shun y alice subieron a la habitación de runo y todo se escuchaba tranquilo cuando entraron runo estaba solamente enojada

Runo: alice shun que bueno que están aquí-dijo fingiendo un tono alegre

Alice: por lo visto no te callo tan mal la noticia verdad-dijo con un tono nervioso

Runo: obvio es solo…..dan n descerebrado-dijo con un tono alegre y luego desanimado

Julie: runo no engañas a nadie todos sabemos que te duele el que dan te engañara-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: runo julie tiene razón somos tus amigos y si quieres llorar hazlo no nos vamos a burlar de ti ni nada-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto runo jalo una almohada y se puso a llorar en ella

Runo: EL SOLO JUGO CON MIGO-dijo con un tono de enojo y tristeza

Julie: oh runo-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Alice: runo pero como sucedió todo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: pues todo sucio asi

FLASH BACK

Runo se encontraba buscando a dan por el colegio a la salida cuando de pronto el se encontraba besándose con una chica

Runo: DAN-dijo con un tono de enojo y a la vez de tristeza

De pronto dan volteo al igual que la tipa

Dan: RUNO YO TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR-dijo con un tono nervioso

Runo: A MI NO ME EXPLIQUES NADA QUEDATE CON TU NOVIA NUEVA-dijo con un tono triste mientras se iba

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Runo: y eso sucedió-dijo con un tono triste

Mira: y recuerdas como era la tipa-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: era alta delgada de pelo largo y lacio y negro de ojos color azul-dijo con un tono triste

De pronto ace, Billy y shun se quedaron viendo entre los tres

Alice: chicos porque se miran de ese modo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Ace: por nada alice no seas paranoica-dijo con un tono nervioso

Mira: ace di la verdad conozco cuando mientes-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: chicos ya hay que decirles tarde o temprano se darán cuenta-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: shun que es lo que nos tienen que decir-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: pues que…..

CONTINUARA….


	14. amores nuevos amores recuperados

Shun: pues que…esa chica es la ex novia de dan-dijo con un tono algo nervioso

Alice, runo, mira y julie: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-dijeron con un tono de impresión

Ace: pues aunque no lo crean si es cierto dan tubo una novia y esa es kimiko-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: pero el me dijo que jamás había tenido novia-dijo con un tono de enojo

Billy: runo todos hmos tenido una fan sicótica tan solo fíjate shun tubo una y sicótica, ace tubo una bueno tiene una y ya se convirtió en su novia al igual que yo y dan tubo una pero anduvo con de novio con ella y después rompieron-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: y porque rompieron-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: rompieron porque kimiko se fue a roma a estudiar-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: entonces porque si rompieron porque volvieron a estar junto-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: es cierto se supone que el punto de que cuando rompes es que ya no vuelves a andar con tu novio o novia en caso de dan-dijo con un tono tranquilo

Ace: si lo sabemos pero lo que no sabemos es porque dan izo esa estupidez-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: creo que vamos a tener que ir a averiguarlo-dijo con un tono de enojo

Julie: que planean hacer-dijo con un tono de intriga

Billy: creo que dan va a salir moreteado si no dice la verdad-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: c-co-como le van a pegar-dijo con un tono nervioso y de intriga

Ace: pues si no dice la verdad creo que…si-dijo con un tono serio

Runo: no le peguen solo pregúntenle-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: runo tiene razón-dijo con un tono fingido de alegría

Shun: ok bueno no le aremos nada-dijo con un tono serio-vamos chicos-dijo con un tono serio ( cuando no está serio shun)

Dan, ace, Billy y shun fueron a casa de dan para ver qué había sucedido ya que era algo ilógico que dan tuviera las gallas para engañar a runo

Alice: calma runo veras que todo se aclara-dijo con un tono fingido de alegría

Runo: eso espero alice…..eso espero-dijo con un tono triste

UNOS MINUTO DESPUES EN CASA DE DAN

Shun: habla imbécil porque demonios hiciste eso-dijo con un tono

Shun tenía a dan agarrado de la camisa levantándolo y contra la pared

Dan: suéltame-dijo mientras se retorcía

Shun: HABLA-dijo con un tono de enojo

Ace: ya suéltalo shun-dijo con un tono serio

Cuando ace dijo so shun soltó a dan y de pronto dan comenzó a toser

Dan: eres un maniático porque asiste eso-dijo con un tono de enojo y a la vez e intriga

Billy: más bien contestanos porque engañaste a runo con tu ex novia-dijo con un tono de enojo

Dan: valla creo que runo ya les conto el malentendido-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: de que hablas como que mal entendido-dijo con un tono e intriga

Dan: la cosa estuvo asi-dijo con un tono serio

FLASH BACK

Kimiko: hola dan-dijo con un tono seductor

Dan: kimiko-dijo con un tono nervioso

Kimiko: guau dan qué guapo y apuesto te has puesto-dijo con un tono seductor

De pronto kimiko se fue acercando poco a poco a dan

Dan: ALTO KIMIKO…..ya tengo novia-dijo con un tono nervioso

Kimiko: QUEEEEEEE-dijo con un tono de enojo-pero tu me prometiste que me ibas esperar hasta que llegara y no iba a tener otra-dijo con un tono de enojo

Dan: al igual que tu lo prometiste pero no lo cumpliste-dijo con un tono de enojo

Kimiko de pronto beso a la fuerza a dan, pero no tardo en llegar runo

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Dan: y púes así fueron las cosas pero uno corrió y no me dio tiempo de explicarle las cosas-dijo con un tono triste

Ace: y porque no vas a casa de runo y le explicas las cosas tal como fueron-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: no creo que sea buena idea mejor llámala-dijo con un tono de comprensión

Dan: ok-dijo mientras tomaba su celular

EN CASA DE RUNO

Runo se encontraba un poco más tranquila ya que julie trataba de animarla contándole chistes, pero de pronto su celular sonó, runo solo vio que en la pantalla decía dan y le colgó

Julie: quien era-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: dan pero yo no le voy a contestar-dijo con un tono de enojo

EN CASA DE DAN

Dan: me colgó-dijo con un tono serio

Billy: por imbécil llámale desde mi celular-dijo con un tono burlón mientras le daba su celular

Dan: ok-dijo mientras tomaba el celular de Billy

EN CASA DE RUNO

Runo volvió a tomar el celular y esta vez sí contesto

Runo: hola habla runo-dijo con un tono alegre

Dan: hola runo-dijo con un tono tímido-alto no me vallas a colgar por favor déjame explicarte-dijo con un tono nervioso

Runo: tienes 3 minutos y van corriendo-dijo con un tono de enojo

Dan se apuro a contarle todo a runo y sonar lo más creíble posible ya que todos sabemos que una persona no puede perdonar a otra por teléfono, cuando dan termino de contarle todo a runo ella se quedo un minuto en silencio

Dan: runo sigues allí-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: si…..-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: entonces que si me perdonas-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: si-dijo con un tono alegre

EN CASA DE DAN

Dan: SIIIIIIIII ME PERDONO-dijo con un tono alegre

UNAS CUANTAS SEMANAS DESPUES

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad shun y alice tenían una magnífica relación, julie y Billy eran inseparable, dan y runo bueno sus cadenas de amor se estaban desasiendo, ace y mira iban bien koana por fin encontró el amor y bueno ya tenía una relación con el y pues shadow la trataba bien como novia

EN EL COLEGIO

Todos lo alumnos se encontraban entrando al colegio ya que era la hora de entrar, alice apenas e iba a entrar cuando de pronto alguien la jalo…

CONTINUARA…..


	15. un dia muy divertido

Cuando jalaron a alice a ella le dieron un tierno beso un los labios, ella creía que era masquerade asi que ella lo empujo y le pego una cachetada sin darse cuenta que era….

Alice: shun perdón perdón yo perdóname no yo perdón-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: no te preocupes alice ahora ya se que no te debo besar de sorpresa ya que pues puedes llegar a pensar que es masquerade-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: hay shun perdón-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

EN EL COLEGIO

Dan, runo, julie, Billy, mira y ace se encontraban planeando que iban a hacer mañana sábado

Dan: YA SE PODEMOS IR A UN RESTAURANTEE Y PASAR ALLI LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA PERO CLARO DEBERIA TENER JUGOS SI RESBALADILLAS Y COLUMPIOS SI ES PERFECTO-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace: claro y podemos dejar en quiebra al restaurante por culpa de dan-dijo con un tono burlón

De pronto todos comenzaron a reir por o que dijo ace y dan puso una cara de enojado

Dan: no es gracioso-dijo con un tono de enojo

Ace: tienes razón…ES MUY GRACIOSO-dijo con un tono serio y luego burlón

Dan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YA BASTA-dijo haciendo un berrinche

Shun: dan deja de hacer berrinche-dijo shun con un tono serio mientras apenas venia llegando

Julie: oye shun tu que decidirías para mañana ir a un restaurante o a la playa-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: pues…..ninguno-dijo con un tono serio

El comentario de shun provoco que todos cayeran tipo anime

Mira: ninguno? entonces a donde-dijo con un tono de intriga

Billy: shun que clase de hombre eres ¿¡no quieres ver a alice en bikini?-dijo con un tono de impacto

Julie: runo-dijo con un tono de enojo

Runo: ok-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto runo le metió un puñetazo a billy por estar de pervertido

Billy: estoy bien-dijo mientras se retorcía en el piso

Dan: ok bueno….. el caso es que porque no te gustaría ir a un restaurante donde hayan payasos, juegos y muchas cosas mas como globos y comida-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: pensándolo bien mejor vamos a la playa-dijo con un tono serio

Julie: van 6 y falta uno-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: chicos hola que hacen-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: ALICE AMIGA DEL ALMA…..oye a ti a donde te gustaría ir el sábado osea mañana a un restaurante donde hayan mimos y cosas asi o a la playa donde pararemos en un hotel porque nos iremos tarde-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: pues…..a la playa estaría bien

Julie: JA GANAMOS-dijo con un tono burlón

Dan: demonios porque siempre pierdo-dijo haciendo un gran berrinche

Billy: SI VAMOS A LA PLAYA-dijo con un tono alegre-VAMOS A LA PLAYA OOOOOH A COMER PAPAYA OOOH –cantaba mientras bailaba- VAMOS SIGANME TODOS-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: a veces me pregunto porque me fije en el-dijo con un tono de intriga

EN OTRO LADO DE LA ESCUELA

Koana se encontraba caminando por los pasillos buscando a una de sus amigas para devolverle unos apuntes, de pronto sucedió que

Masquerae: hola muñeca-dijo con un tono seductor mientras la acorralaba

Koana: déjame pasar idiota-dijo con un tono de enojo

Masquerade: huy que bonita te vez-dijo mientras le agarraba el pelo

Koana: suéltame ya-dijo con un tono de enojo

Masquerade: ok ok ya, solo vine a decirte que tengo un plan para que shun y alice se separen-dijo con un tono malicioso

Koana: escúchame bien a mi no me interesan tus planes y además no voy a traicionar a mi amiga-dijo con un tono de enojo

Masquerade: como osea que ya no te interesa shun o que-dijo con un tono de enojo

Koana: noticias ya tengo novio-dijo mientras se iba

Masquerade se quedo en shock al escuchar lo que había dicho koana

AL OTRO DIA EN LA MAÑANA

Alice se encontraba guardando ropa en una mochila rosada con negro y pensando en cosas

Mamá: ALICE HIJA YA LLEGARON TUS AMIGAS POR TI-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: YA VOY-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice bajo rápido las escaleras ya que sabía que si asía esperar a runo ella enojaba o lo peor julie y runo empezaban a pelear

EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun se encontraba pensando si quería ir o no ya que no se sentía bien yendo a la playa con sus amigos

Shun: creo que tengo una idea-dijo con un tono un tanto alegre

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES N LA PLAYA

Ya los chicos ya habían llegado solo faltaban las chicas

Dan: estoy aburrido porque mira conduce tan pero tan lento-dijo con un tono de enojo

Ace: ya cálmate dan solo hemos estado aquí…2 minutos-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: QUE EPERO PARECE QUE HEMOS ESTADO UNA ETERNIDAD-dijo con un tono de impresión

Ace: porque no mejor vas y te metes al agua-dijo con un tono serio

Billy: si vamos dan el ultimo que llegue es un dan-dijo con un tono alegre mientras corria y se quitaba la camisa

Dan: si-dijo mientras corria y se quitaba la camisa

Shun: que inmaduros-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: shun déjate de tus amarguras y solo por hoy diviértete-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: yo no me divierto y el dia que suceda el mundo se acabara-dijo con un tono serio

Mira: hola chicos-dijo con un tono alegre

Cuando los chicos las vieron casi se desmallan de ver que lindas se veían

CONTINUARA…..

ULTIMOS CAPITULOS…..


	16. un dia muy divertido ultima parte

Los chicos se quedaron en shock al ver los bien que se veían las chicas

Shun: cierra la boca-dijo con un tono serio refiriéndose a ace

Mira vestía con una falda de mezclilla no muy corta, un bikini rojo y unas sandalias doradas

Ace: bonita te ves mira-dijo mientras tartamudeaba, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho al revés

Shun: idiota-susurro con un tono serio

Mira: ok bueno me voy con las chicas-dijo con un tono nervioso

Ace: IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras se pegaba en la frente

Shun: y apenas te estás dando cuenta de que lo eres-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: es que no entiendes cuando vi a mira asi en bikini me dieron ganas de pegarme un disparo-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: por lo menos no eres como dan-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: a que te refieres?-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: ya verás-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto ace volteo a ver a dan que estaba hablando con runo

Dan: runo te ves muy muy…..FEA-dijo sin darse cuenta

Runo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IDIOTA-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo

Runo iba vestida con un bikini blanco con rallas amarillas, una falda de mezclilla corta y unas sandalias blancas

Dan: y ahora que dije-dijo mientras estaba en la arena retorciéndose de dolor

Ace: PORQUE DEMONIOS DAN LE DIJO ESO A RUNO-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: si tú dices las cosas al revés dan dice lo contrario sin darse cuenta

Ace: y Billy que hace-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: a él…le sangra la nariz

Ace: ok….y a ti-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: a mí que cosa-dijo con un tono de intriga

Ace: ya sabes que que te pasa a ti cuando vez a una chica en bikini-dijo con un tono pícaro

Shun: pues a mi nada ya que yo si se me controlar-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: a si pues esperare a que alice se quite la blusa para meterse al agua y tomare una foto de tu reacción-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: como quieras-dijo con un tono serio

CON LAS CHICAS

Las chicas se encontraban en una mesa con una sombrilla arriba

Julie: valla runo si que tienes mala suerte-dijo con un tono serio

Julie vestia con una mini falda de mezclilla y un bikini rosado con azul y unas sandalias rosadas

Runo: como se atreve a decirme que me veo fea-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: tal vez no se le entro el síndrome del bikini-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice iba vestida con un short de mezclilla una blusa de tirantes negra y abajo traia el bikini que era morado con negro y traia unas sandalias color plata

Mira: a mi ace me dijo bonita te vez mira-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto alice, julie y runo comenzaron a reir ya que era muy gracioso

Mira: no es gracioso-dijo con un tono nervioso

Julie: perdón mira pero si lo es-dijo mientras no paraba de reir

Mira: a si y que me dices ahorita que a Billy le sangro la nariz eeeeh porque fue-dijo con un tono de burla

De pronto alice y runo no podían dejar de reir ya que lo de ace y Billy era bastante gracioso, pero mira y julie no dejaban de discutir

CON LOS CHICOS

Ace: creo que esto va a ser un dia muy pero muy largo-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-grito mientras corria en círculos

De pronto ace y shun corrieron para ver que le sucedía

Shun: qué demonios te pasa-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: un cangrejo se quería robar mi traje de baño-dijo con un tono nervoso

De pronto shun le pego un puñetazo (pobre dan dos puñetazos en un dia)

Dan: ok ok me voy-dijo mientras se arrastraba en la arena para meterse al agua

Ace: tengo una idea-dijo con un tono pícaro

CON LAS CHICAS

Ya habían dejado de pelear y estaban hablando de cosas como que que lindos los chicos

Julie: pero el mas guapo es Billy-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: calma chicas déjenla soñar-susurro a las otras

Dan: ESTO ES UN ASALTO-dijo mientras las mojaba con unas pistolas de agua grandes

Ace, dan, Billy y shun (que raro) estaban mojando a las chicas con unas pistolas de agua que había llevado dan, todo era tan divertido ellas se metieron al agua y cuando se les acabo el agua ellas los mojaron a ellos

Billy: esto no se vale nosotros las mojamos primero-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras trataba de que julie lo dejara de mojar

Mira: por eso mismos nos toca mojarlos -dijo con un tono alegre mientras mojaba a ace

Y asi se fue la tarde los chicos y las chicas empezaron a ver que el sol se estaba ocultando

Mira: será mejor irnos ya va a ser noche-dijo con un tono algo desanimado

Julie: no se desanimen podemos seguir la fiesta en mi casa aquí a dos kilómetros-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: pero no habías dicho que nos íbamos a un hotel-dijo con un tono de intriga

Julie: si pero lo que pasa es que ya no encontré cupo-dijo con un tono nervioso

Dan: pues vámonos que ya tengo frio-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras temblaba

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de julie, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que su casa era muy grande y tenia vista a la playa

Julie: muy bien entre-dijo mientras les abría la puerta

Ace: y no están tus padres-dijo con un tono de intriga

Julie: no aquí solo venimos cuando vamos de vacaciones-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: y estás segura de que tus padres no se van a enojar-dijo con un tono de intriga

Julie: hay no si ellos fueron los que me dieron permiso de venir aquí-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: valla julie tu casa es muy bonita-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: lo se bueno la habitación de los chicos esta a la izquierda al fondo y hay tes baños en casa habitación y la nuestra se las enseñare-dijo con un tono alegre

Las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones al igual que los chicos se bañaron y se vistieron y después fueron a cenar y después a dormir

AL OTRO DIA

Alice ya había llegado a su casa per cuando abrió la puerta vio que todo estaba obscuro

Alice: mamá ya llegue-dijo con un tono nervioso

De pronto alice se metió a la sala ella derramo lagrimas al ver a su madre…..

Alice: MAMA´-dijo mientras corria hasta ella

Cuando vio que su mamá estaba en el piso llena de sangre no pudo dejar de llorar

Papá: hija ahora ya no hay nada que nos separe vámonos a casa-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: tu estás loco lo estas-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras lloraba

Papá: hija solamente queda que te hagas lo mismo y luego yo y moriremos y nos iremos juntos al cielo-dijo mientras cargaba una pistola

Alice: yo no me voy a matar-dijo con un tono de enojo

Papá: ok lo hare por ti-dijo mientras estaba a punto de jalar en gatillo

De pronto el papá de alice jalo el gatillo dándole a alice en el pecho

CONTINUARA…..


	17. NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡¡

AVISO: ESTE LO HICE MAS LARGO PORQUE MAÑANA YA ES EL ULTIMO CAP DISFRUTENLO

Alice solamente sentía cuando su pecho se empezaba a calentar y su ropa se ponía roja de pronto la mamá de alice despertó de su estado y tomo la pistola que estaba en el piso y le disparo 3 veces a su ex esposo, el papá de alice cayó al piso y el piso se lleno de sangre

De pronto alice despertó del terrible sueño que había tenido

Alice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-gritaba desesperadamente

Julie: aice cálmate que tienes-dijo mientras prendía la luz

De pronto runo y mira también despertaron para ver que sucedía

Alice: fue un sueño-susurro mientras lloraba

Runo: que tienes alice porque gritaste de ese modo-dijo mientras la veía

Alice: es que soñé que mi madre moría pero ese sueño parecía tan real-dijo mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos

Runo: calma alice solo fue un sueño-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Alice: es que parecía tan real-dijo mientras lloraba

Mira: alice cálmate y trata de volver a dormir –dijo con un tono somnoliento

Alice: si bueno solo iré tomar un poco de agua a la cocina-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Cuando alice salió de la habitación las chicas se quedaron un poco intrigadas de su sueño ya que no se los costo con precisión

EN LA COCINA

Alice se encontraba n la cocina pensando porque había soñado eso tan terrible

Alice: espero que mi mamá este bien-dijo con un tono triste

Alice en ese momento toco su pecho ya que no podía creer que todo fue un mal sueño, alice se sentía con un terrible dolor en el pecho como un presentimiento

Shun: alice que haces aquí-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: ah shun pues solo vine a tomar agua-dijo con un tono algo triste-y tu a que viniste-dijo con un tono alegre fingido

Shun: a lo mismo que tu-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto un silencio incomodo se torno en la cocina, pero shun no tardo en romperlo

Shun: algo tienes-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: no no tengo nada-dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa

Cuando alice termino de hablar todo se quedo en silencio hasta que alice lo rompió ese silencio

Alice: bueno me tengo que ir a dormir ya es un poco tarde-dijo con un tono nervioso

Cuando alice paso junto de shun el la tomo del brazo

Alice: shun me podrías soltar me tengo que ir a dormir-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: no hasta que me digas la verdad-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ya te la dije-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: alice que no me tienes confianza ni porque soy tu novio-dijo con un tono serio

Alice solo empezó a temblar y bajo la mirada

Shun: alice ALICE ALICE ESTAS BIEN-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice de pronto abrazo a shun con mucho cariño lo cual saco un poco de onda a shun

Alice: shun tengo miedo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba

Shun: pero de que-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: de que mi sueño me este advirtiendo algo-dijo con un tono triste

Shun: de que sueño habas-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: hace unos momentos soñé que mi mamá moría pero mi papá la mataba y luego a mi y fue tan real-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: colmate alice te prometo que ese sueño no significa nada y no le va a pasar nada a tu mamá-dijo con un tono serio mientras la abrazaba

Alice y shun de pronto se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y se dieron un beso muy tierno el cual les agrado mucho a los dos, cuando a los dos se les acabo el aliento se separaron indeseadamente

AL OTRO DIA

Alice se encontraba en su casa viendo su serie preferida greys anatomy (o más bien mi favorita :D) cuando de pronto quitaron la serie para poner una noticia de último momento

Conductora: lamentamos la interrupción pero esta es una noticia de ultimo momento hoy en la madrugada a las 6:55 de la madrugada entraron a robar a la mansión matzumoto no nada mas robaron si no que también desgraciadamente el señor ayate ghabich murió por tres disparos

Cuando alice escucho eso ella se puso a temblar ya que una parte de su sueño se había vuelto realidad

Alice: no puede ser-dijo con un tono nervioso

Los recuerdos de alice con su padre empezaron a llegar a su mente cuando ella jugaba con su papá a las muñecas, cuando en familia salian a comer, cuando le hicieron un pastel a su mamá, cuando el revisaba todas las noches el closet y debajo de la cama para ver si no estaba el monstruo entre otras cosas buenas que hicieron en 6 años

Alice no pudo el contener sus lágrimas por más que quería pero el dolor le ganaba

Alice: papá te extrañare-dijo mientras derramaba una cuantas lágrimas

UN TIEMPO DESPUES

ALICE POV

Ha pasado 1 mes y las cosas han pasado rápido, koana después de la muerte de mi padre se fue con shadow y ya hicieron su vida juntos, se casaron y hace un tiempo nos enteramos de que koana esta embarazada, masquerade sigue tratando de separarnos a mí y a shun pero por más que quiere no puede

EL SABADO EN LA NOCHE

Alice se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la fiesta que había organizado ace en su casa, alice vestia un pantalón entubado negro, una blusa de manga larga y arriba una blusa de tirantes de color morada y unas botas sin tacón y el pelo lo traía peinado con una cola de caballo

Mamá: ALICE YA LLEGO SHUN-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: YA VOY-dijo con un tono serio

EN LA SALA DE ESTAR

La mamá de alice se encontraba hablando con shun en lo que bajaba alice

Shun: y para que son las maletas se va de viaje-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun vestia con un pantalón negro, una camisa morada de botones, un chaleco negro y unos zapatos elegante

Mamá: si ire a los Ángeles california por unos días-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: y cuando se va-dijo con un tono de intriga

Mamá: en media hora-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto alice bajo las escalera y vio a su mamá y a shun hablando

Alice: nos vamos-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: ah si vamos-dijo con un tono serio-bueno señora gehabich que le vaya bien en su viaje-dijo con un tono serio

Mamá: gracias y a ustedes en su fiesta-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto alice abrazo a su mamá con mucho cariño ya que ella no quería que se fuera su mamá

Alice: te quiero mamá-dijo mientras la soltaba

Mamá: y yo a ti hija-dijo con un tono alegre

EN LA FIESTA

Shun y alice y estaban bajando del auto cuando de pronto, alguien tumbo a shun al piso

Alice: SHUN-grito con desesperación

Pero no fue lo único alguien tomo a alice por la espalda tratando que no lo ayudara

De pronto alice vio que el que había atacado a shun había sido masquerade ya que pues masquerade salió volando

Shun: NO TE METAS ONMIGO NI CON ALICE-dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre el labio

De pronto masquerade se le aventó a shun, la pelea se puso muy intensa shun le iba ganando a masquerade ya que shun tenía entrenamiento ninja y masquerade NO, cuando masquerae quedo en el piso dijo

Masquerade: RETIRADA-dijo mientras se echaba a correr como todo un cobarde

Shun se encontraba sentado en el piso agotado ya que era agotador golpear a masquerade

Alice: SHUN ESTAS BIEN-dijo mientras corria para ver cómo estaba

Shun: si no te preocupes solo son unos cuantos rasguños pero no es nada-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ceo que será mejor que vallamos a mi casa a curarte-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: alice ya te dije no es nada-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: lo sé pero se te pueden infectar las heridas-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: está bien-dijo con un tono serio

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN CASA DE ALICE

Alice se encontraba curando a shun de los rasguños y cortadas que tenia, ellos se encontraban hablando sobre cómo había dejado shun a masquerade y que a él probablemente había quedado peor que shun

Alice: si creo que masquerae quedo peor-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: si creo que va a tener que ir a emergencias-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice se saco un poco de onda al ver por primera vez que shun había reído en su vida

Alice: te reíste-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: que-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: si shun jamás te había visto que te rieras de algo-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: pues ya viste que si se reírme-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y se dieron un beso pero no un beso cualquiera si no un beso que jamás habían tenido, sin darse cuenta alice fue desabrochando la camisa de shun( y pues ya saben lo que sigue)

4 MESES DESPUES

Alice se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro muy nerviosa ya que quería saber el resultado de qu si estaba embarazada o no

Runo: ya calmate alice ya verás que no pasa nada-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: eso espero-dijo con un tono nervio

De pronto la alarma de sus celulares empezó a sonar y llego el momento de la verdad, alice levanto la prueba y el resultado era…

CONTINUARA…

MAÑANA ULTIMO CAPITULO


	18. el fruto de nuestro amor

Cuando alice vio ella se quedo en shock al ver su resultado

Runo: alice estas bien-dijo con un tono de intriga al ver que su amiga estaba en shock

Alice solamente temblaba del estado en el que estaba, runo solo tomo la prueba de embarazo de la mano de alice y ella no podía creer lo que estaba en la prueba

Runo: alice-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: si runo-dijo con un tono de impacto

Runo: puedo ser la madrina-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto alice solo se dirigió a su cama y se tiro en ella

Alice: runo esto no me puede estar pasando-dijo con un tono nervioso

Runo: alice calma que tal si la prueba está equivocada-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: no lo creo runo ayer igual me hice una y me salió igual-dijo con un tono triste

Runo: hay alice no llores-dijo mientras la veía

Alice: es que como le voy a decir a shun que estoy embarazada-dijo mientras lloraba

Runo: pues fácil de la misma manera que se lo dijo miera a ace-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: aguarda que dijiste-dijo con un tono de intriga

Runo: creo que dije de más-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice: mira está embarazada-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: si lo supo hace 1 mes dice que se embarazo en el dia de la fiesta de ace al final-dijo con un tono serio

FLASH BACK

En del baño del colegio

Runo y julie se encontraban esperando a que saliera mira del baño con el resultado cuando de pronto

Mira: ya se mi resultado chicas-dijo con un tono no muy feliz

Runo: y que dice-dijo con un tono de intriga

Julie: si mira suelta la sopa-dijo con un tono alegre

Mira: pues salió que…..estoy embarazada-dijo con un tono un tanto nervioso

Julie: mira puedo ser la madrina-dijo con un tono alegre

Mira: si-dijo con un tono alegre

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alice: entonces no soy la única embarazada-dijo con un tono alegre

Runo: no-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok pero el problema es cómo le diré a shun que estoy embarazada-dijo con un tono un tanto desanimado

Runo: no te preocupes eso es lo de menos

AL OTRO DIA EN EL COLEGIO

Shun se encontraba hablando con dan y ace sobre que ya se acercaba la graduación

Shun: y a quien vas a llevar al baile dan-dijo con un tono de intriga

Dan: pues a quien mas a runo-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace: y tu a quien shun-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: pues a alice ya que pues es mi novia-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: yo a mira pues ya que ella muy pronto se combertira en mi esposa-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: porque le vas a pedir que se casen-dijo con un tono de intriga

Ace: si además no le digan a nadie pero ella esta embarazada-dijo con un tono bajo

Shun y dan: QUEEEEEEEEEEE-dijeron con un tono de impacto

Dan: no te creo pero porque no husaron protección-dijo con un tono de intirga

Ace: no recuerdo además solo lo hicimos el dia de mi fiesta al terminar además no me pude contener era un momento perfecto-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: pues tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad-dijo con un tono serio

Ace: lo se y lo haré porque no soy un cobarde-dijo con un tono alegre

Dan: shun te buscan-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto shun volteo a ver y era alice que estaba a punto de llegar a el

Alice: hola chicos hola shun-dijo con un tono nervioso

Dan: alice estas bien parees nerviosa-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: claro dan estoy bien bueno les robo a shun un momento-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras jalaba a shun del brazo

Shun y alice se fueron caminando un buen rato para hablar

Shun: y que me querías decir alice-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice solo tomo aire y se trago los nervios que tenia y se lleno de valo

Alice: shun esto solo es una suposición si estuviera embarazada que arias-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: pues asumiría la responsabilidad-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto alice cuando shun termino de hablar dio un gran suspiro, alice se detuvo y se paro en frente de shun ella tomo la mano de shun y se lleno de valor

Alice: shun…estoy embarazada-dijo con un tono nervioso

Cuando shun escucho eso él se quedo en shock al escuchar lo que dijo alice

Alice: shun estas bien-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: si alice estoy bien-dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa en su rostro

5 MESES DESPUES

ALICE POV

Shun y yo ya nos casamos y pues las cosas han cambiado mucho, shun y yo terminamos la prepa, shun trabaja en la empresa de su padre como su mano derecha yo no trabajo pero me quedo en casa esperando la llegada de nuestra hija ahora shun y yo vivimos en una casa que nos compraron sus padres, los meses que eh pasado con shun han sido fantásticos ya que él es fantástico y ah cambiado en forma de ser ahora me protege mas y es muy consentidor me pregunto cómo será cuando llegue nuestra pequeña hija kazumi…

VIERNES EN LA MADRUGADA

Alice se encontraba en el hospital en una habitación esperando para conocer a su hija

Enfermera: muy bien aquí esta su nena por cierto es muy linda-dijo con un tono alegre mientras se la entregaba

Alice: oh por dios es tan linda-dijo mientras la cargaba

La bebe era muy blanca como alice, cabello naranja y lacio una combinación de shun y alice y sus ojos eran color ámbar como los de shun

No tardo mucho en llegar shun, dan, runo, mira, ace, julie y billy para conocer a la nueva bebe

Runo: no puede ser es tan linda-dijo con un tono alegre

Julie: si es hermosa-dijo con un tono alegre

Dan: valla shun si que tu hija es hermosa…lo cual se significa que se parce mas a alice-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: IDIOTA QUE ESTE CASADO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE PUEDA PEGAR UN ZAPE-dijo mientras le pegaba un zape

8 AÑOS DESPUES

Era la tarde y shun de encontraba ayudando a su hija con la tarea( que lindo padre T_T)

Kazumi: ok papa creo que ya le entendí-dijo con un tono alegre

Kazumi era alta delgada de pelo largo y lacio de color naranja ella estaba peinada con solo una diadema y tenía un fleco y ojos color ámbar

Shun: ok bueno pues ya terminamos la tarea-dijo con un tono serio

Kazumi: siiii ya terminamos-dijo mientras tomaba su libro y se iba

Cuando kazumi se lebanto ella no se dio cuenta qu de su libro salió una hoja blanca

Shun: kazumi se te callo esto-dijo con un tono serio mientras lo habría

Kazumi: NO PAPÁ NO LO HABRAS-dijo con un tono nervioso

Pero cuando dijo eso ya era muy tarde

Shun: que lindo dibujo-dijo con un tono un tanto alegre

Kazumi: bueno si este eres tu esta mamá y esta yo-dijo mientras lo señalaba

Shun: y que es esto-dijo con un tono de intriga mientras señalaba un pequeño bulto con una carita

Kazumi: pues mi nuevo hermano o hermana-dijo con un tono alegre

Cuando kazumi dijo eso shun miro a alice y alice solo asintió

FIN….

Masquerade cuando supo que alice estaba embarazada el se empezó a drogar, acabo en la cárcel y nadie sabe de el, dan y runo se casaron y tuvieron una hija, ace y mira tuvieron gemelos barones y julie y billy se casaron y tuvieron un hijo y luego una hija…..

Muchas gracias a todos los que beian mi fic y a los que comentaban los adoro son un gran público y mañana subo la nueva serio o si no el sábado no se estén atentos


End file.
